VH2: Soulmates
by PineappleIce
Summary: Soulmates- destined to be together for all time, in all incarnations of themselves. Van Helsing discovers his soulmate is a fellow Hunter, who has fallen into the clutches of Dracula. Previously Soulmates. FINISHED
1. Captured

I probably shouldn't start another fic, but this one has been bugging me for a while. So... here we have Soulmates, a VHOC and DOC fic. Please review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I made up. Fair enough.

,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-( (&) )-,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸

Lucia Craft jumped.

She jumped from the top of the tall, abandoned house and time seemed to slow down as she soared through the air to land on the top of a train speeding through the woods. Glad she had made the jump, she collapsed, exhausted. It was odd to ride on the top of a train, but Lucia did it all the time.

She stood up again, satisfied that she was safe now and, stroking the pistols at her thighs softly, she walked towards the door onto the train. It was a small, square hole in the roof- what these doors' actual purpose was, Lucia never knew, but she figured they were pretty handy as she opened it and dropped into the corridor. This carriage was lined with compartments on either side, and she walked to the nearest one, opening the door.

The woman inside looked up at her, her expression one of shock. Lucia could understand why she got odd looks.

Lucia was a willowy woman, easily five and a half feet tall, pleasantly slim. She had a beautiful yet strange oval-shaped face, and pale skin that contrasted vividly with her huge, dark sapphire eyes. Her thick, heavy dark brown hair fell to the middle of her back. At that moment, Lucia was dressed in a practically indecent lacy black silk camisole, one worn not to show off her body but to keep her cool as she fought. Lucia also wore a big, baggy black shirt open on top of the camisole. This shirt had originally belonged to Gabriel Van Helsing, another member of the Holy Order, though Lucia had never met him. Jinette had given her the shirt for good luck. She wore tight leather trousers tucked into huge, heeled boots. Around her neck was a huge silver cross on a cord- a gift from her father. Her hair was braided, but a long fight had led to some of it falling loose around her face. A deep red gash was visible on her shoulder blade. She was also heavily armed. A pistol was strapped to each thigh, an automatic crossbow hanging down her back. A silver stake and what looked like a small explosive device hung from her belt. A dagger was tucked into one boot.

She smiled at the woman. "Can I sit here?" When she recieved a blank, confused look from the woman, she decided to do the logical thing and try Spanish. She was, after all, in Spain. "¿Puedo sentarme yo aquí?"

The woman, exotic-looking and middle aged, nodded and smiled. "Sí, sí."

"Gracias," Lucia smiled, crossing over to the seat opposite and sitting down.

"¿Usted es española?" asked the woman.

Lucia shook her head. "Soy inglesa."

"¿Cómo se llama usted?" asked the woman.

"Me llamo Lucia Craft." Lucia saw the woman's eyes widen in shock. Lucia was becoming well-known in Europe, as a dark figure who appeared at scenes of murder, death and monsters.

**CRASH.**

The carriage jerked dangerously as something heavy whacked against the other side. There was a loud metallic bang as something landed on the roof. Lucia's head jerked up as she listened intently. She heard something land in the corridor outside, heard screams and banging...

Lucia stood up, drawing her pistols automatically and heading for the door. But it burst open just as she reached it, and she found herself staring into eyes that seemed deep and souless. Before she had a chance to register this new arrival properly, she suddenly felt weak and heavy.

All went dark.

**TBC.**


	2. A Picture Speaks A Thousand Words

Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I made up. Fair enough.

,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-( (&) )-,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸

Lucia opened her eyes, feeling a shooting pain in her head. She blinked again, and the first thing she realised was that she'd been captured. She was lying on a unfamiliar bed, in an unfamilar bedroom. She sat up and placed a hand to her head. It was a large yet plain bedroom. A double bed made up in white sheets. Heavy dark drapes covering the window. A wardrobe against one wall. A group portrait on the wall. Nothing really interesting.

She noticed to her disgust that someone had changed her. Her weapons were gone, her cross was gone, Gabriel Van Helsing's shirt was gone. She had nothing to protect herself with, and even worse she was dressed in a ballgown that would make fighting virtually impossible. It was emerald green, low-cut and strapless, extremely heavy. Her bare feet recoiled from the cold floor as she swung her legs over the side of the bed to stand up.

She stood carefully up, testing her weight. This was bad. She pushed her hair, which was loose now, back from her face and walked slowly forward, trying to ignore the rising panic in her chest. She walked to the door and pulled it. Locked, of course. She was getting very frustrated. Wondering who could have kidnapped her, she crossed to the window and pulled the drapes open.

The light that poured into the room now was pale and weak. The window was dirty, smeared with grease and dirt, but through it Lucia could see down into a garden, large and beautiful. She was apparently on the fourth or fifth floor of a large castle, situated high on a hill overlooking a tiny village in the distance. Snow drifted down from the grey sky. Lucia knew she had never seen this place in her life, yet it seemed somehow familiar.

A key scraped in the lock of the door, and Lucia turned sharply, watching the doorknob turn slowly. The door creaked as it was opened, and Lucia stiffened defensively. And then he stepped in.

He looked older than her, but not by much. His hair was long, poker straight and shiny, and jet black. It was held back from his face by a small silver clip, but a single strand had escaped and hung down by his face. His eyes were black, those empty black pits Lucia had seen before collapsing in the train. He was effortlessly handsome in a dark sort of way. He was dressed in black, black tunic, black trousers, shiny black boots.

"I see you are awake," he said, and his voice was soft and quiet, laced with a Transylvanian accent.

She glared at him, trying to stay calm. "Well observed," she managed to say coldly.

A smile appeared on his face as he walked towards her. She backed off. "So aggressive," he muttered, reaching her. She was against the window now, but he didn't stop approaching her, and finally stopped about half an inch from her. A sort of deathly cold drifted from his body.

"I want to leave," she snarled, as he smirked down at her. She noticed that he was taller than she too.

He reached out slowly to touch her cheek, and the coldness of his fingers made her flinch. "Why, my love, why? We haven't even reintroduced ourselves yet."

Then she snapped. Her anger, her fear, burst to the surface, and she brought her fist up to smack him in the side of the face, catching his mouth. He stepped back, shocked. His lip was burst, and Lucia stared as a trickle of black blood fell down his chin. He pressed his fingers to it, and raised them to his eyes to examine it. Then he frowned, looking back at her.

"That..." he began slowly and shakily, "... was rather-"

But he never finished his sentence, for she flew at him angrily, grabbing him around the neck and pushing him back, attempting to choke him. To her surprise he did nothing, merely stood looking thoughtfully at her. Finally, she became weak with exhaustion, and her grip relaxed slightly as she wondered in confusion why he was not dying, or fighting her off.

"You amuse me," he said slowly. "Have you not worked it out yet? The black blood, the fact I do not breathe... I am a vampire, Lucia."

Then he pulled her hands from his neck suddenly, and spun her around, pushing her hard with anger that matched her own. She stumbled back, his hands still around her wrists, expecting to fall to the floor, but instead landing on her back on the bed. He knelt down beside her on it, pinning her wrists above her head. He placed his head just over her own.

"Who are you?" she whispered, unable to hide her fear.

"My name is Count Vladislaus Dragulia. The locals call me Count Dracula. Born 1432. Murdered 1462. Murdered again a year ago. And do you know who the murderer is, Lucia?"

Of course she did. She had heard the stories. "It was... Gabriel Van Helsing," she replied weakly, and the eyes above her narrowed slightly.

"It was indeed. And you are here so that I can exact my revenge on Gabriel. So you had better co-operate."

"How am I involved with him? I do not know Van Helsing," she whispered. Dracula smirked. He stood up, and pulled her to her feet, tugging her roughly over to the painting on the wall.

"Look at it," he whispered in her ear, making her spine prickle.

And she looked. How had she not noticed it before? The painting showed three people. On the left, a tall, muscular-looking man with long soft brown hair, the most beautiful hazel eyes and a handsome face. He had his arm around the middle figure, a beautiful woman with long dark brown hair down her back and bright sapphire eyes, dressed in a gorgeous black dress. Next to her was another man, tall and dark with black hair and eyes and an attractive smirk. She noticed something else. The right-hand man had his hand on the woman's waist, and her pale fingers were wrapped around his. Lucia gaped.

"That's... that's me," she whispered, recognising her own face. "And that's... you."

She took a step back, and stumbled. The Count caught her in his arms and held her. "Yes..." he whispered. "And that is Gabriel Van Helsing. Or at least, that's how we were in 1462."

She pulled out of Dracula's arms and staggered over to the bed, sinking onto it gratefully. "But... it can't be... that was four hundred years ago!"

"You and Gabriel are soulmates- destined to be together for all time, in all incarnations of yourselves. And that is why I have taken you, to get revenge on Gabriel and to complete a promise made four hundred years ago."

**TBC.**


	3. Vampire's Embrace

Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I made up. Fair enough.

,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-( (&) )-,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸

Lucia was sitting on the windowsill, watching the snow drift slowly down from the sky. Her forehead was rested against the icy glass, unspilled tears sparkling in her sapphire eyes. Dracula had left her some twenty minutes ago to her own devices, and she found all she could do was think about Gabriel Van Helsing. She had never met the man, never even seen him, and it seemed hard to believe they were soulmates.

The door behind her opened with a creak, but she did not look around. It was the Count. She knew that by the intense cold that washed into the room with him. She did not hear his footsteps, but his hand was suddenly on her shoulder. She did not look at him.

"I'm sorry, Lucia," he said softly. She started. Three words she had not expected to hear from him.

She looked up at him, dark hair falling back from her face as her eyes surveyed him closely, looking for a mocking grin or patronising glint in his eyes, and finding none. "What did you say?" she whispered.

"I said I'm sorry," the vampire repeated, closing his eyes. "Can you forgive me?"

Lucia glanced at his hand on her shoulder, then back up at his face, twisted in sadness. She forced her voice to be cool and steady. "I could only forgive you if you let me leave this place and return to the Church."

His eyes were open again. He shook his head and clicked his tongue. "That place has changed you. Made you bitter and cold." He saw her eyes narrow in confusion, and sighed, shrugging. "No matter, let us not talk of that now. Lucia, I promise you that when this is all over you will see things differently. In a way, its for your own good."

She looked back to the window, and to her surprise he sat down beside her, his hand still on her shoulder. For a long time they sat in silence, watching the snow fall. Finally, she spoke, her voice quiet and perfectly calm.

"Are you going to kill me?"

They looked at each other, and a small smile curved his lips. "I think not. After all, neither of us want that, do we?"

"Don't you?" she asked, again confused. "How else will you get revenge on Van Helsing?"

To her incredible shock, he wrapped an arm around her slender waist and pulled her closer to whisper into her ear. "You'll see. But I won't hurt you unless you make me." She was stiff in his arms, caught off guard and not sure what to do. He rested his head on her hair, and gently stroked her waist, something which, to her horror, made her tingle pleasantly. She found herself becoming more relaxed, and also sleepy, and rested her head awkwardly against his still chest. Sleep washed easily over her.

&&&&

Lucia opened her eyes, feeling warm and content. She realised she was still on the windowsill, sprawled comfortably, her head and shoulders on someone's torso. Oh great, she had fallen asleep on Dracula. His arms were around her waist.

She scolded herself. He had kidnapped her. She should not be letting him get close to her. He was evil, he was a vampire.

She looked up at his face, and couldn't help smiling softly. His expression was one of utmost innocence, his eyes closed, a grin on his lips. She noticed that he had a silver hoop through one ear. He appeared to be sleeping, but it was impossible to tell.

"Count?" she whispered gently. He did not stir. Great, this was her chance to escape. She carefully slid out of his embrace, and walked quickly across to the door, pausing to look back at him and check he was still asleep.

He did not move. Smiling, she walked out into the corridor. It was long and dark and draughty, but she quickly located the narrow, creaking stairway and hurried down it lightly, praying that the Count was a heavy sleeper. She somehow doubted it.

The stairs wound down to the next level, and there she found another flight of wooden steps. She followed them down, then a couple more, until she finally found herself a large stone hall. Large ornate double doors stood huge in front of her, but these were the front doors and they would probably be lost. She would be better off trying a kitchen door or something. Her long legs carried her to the kitchen, a small square room. Alas, there was no door here, and just as she turned to leave she heard the creak of someone hurrying down the stairs.

"Damn it," she muttered, looking around for a weapon. A large sword hung from the wall. She did not have time to think about how strange this was, she just ran forward and grabbed it, standing with her back to one of the kitchen surfaces, and holding the sword out horizontally as the Count walked in.

He did not look angry. Merely disappointed. His mouth was a thin line. He leaned against the doorframe, and raised his eyebrows. "Escaping, are we?"

"Yes." Her voice was shaking, like her hands holding the sword, but he was walking towards her now, a small smile on his face.

"Oh? And may I ask how you plan to get past me?" He was standing right at the end of the sword now, looking distinctly impassive.

"I'll kill you if you get in my way," she replied heatedly.

He smirked. Then he stepped forward. A gasp escaped Lucia's lips as the sword entered his flesh. Black blood was pouring from his wound, but still he walked forward, until the he was standing right in front of her, the sword sticking right through his stomach.

"I cannot die," he said slowly.

Tears filled her eyes, and began to pour down her cheeks before she could stop them. Dracula stepped back, wrenching the sword from her grasp, then pulling it from himself and tossing it across the floor. It bounced loudly off the floor. He looked at the sobbing woman for a minute, and looked like he might embrace her, then thought better of it and walked off.

**TBC.**


	4. Briefing In The Vatican

Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I made up. Fair enough.

,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-( (&) )-,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸

"Home sweet home." Friar Carl dropped his heavy leather bags to the floor loudly, looking happily about the hall.

Gabriel Van Helsing snorted under his hat. "Yes, my friend, if you say so. I'll see you later."

Van Helsing walked off, his heavy boots clicking loudly against the polished floors of the Vatican church. He was tired and worn from his adventures with Carl out in Paris, and it was good to be back here, no matter what he might say. Finally, he reached the confessional, and, removing his hat, stepped in and sat down comfortably.

"Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned-" he murmured.

"What did you destroy this time?" Cardinal Jinette's irritable snarl brought a small smile to Gabriel's lips.

"Well, a couple of houses... a church... half a train.... The usual."

Jinette growled. "I do not know what I did to deserve you."

"Saved a couple of schoolboys?"

"More like murdered them brutally with a Bible," Jinette rumbled. "Did you kill her?"

Gabriel sighed, all signs of amusement leaving his face. "She left me with no choice, Cardinal. I very nearly lost an eye, and Carl... well, I'm not sure you want to know what he nearly lost. He's lucky for that chastity thing."

"Any problems from the locals?"

"Well, yes, of course. A beautiful woman falls from the sky, impaled with an emerald sword... of course they noticed."

"Not that you do things quietly, Gabriel. I bet half the town knew you were there."

Gabriel was silent. He did not care much for his reputation as a murderer, but he knew that he was acting for the good of mankind, and that eventually he would discover the rest of his past. Jinette's nagging seemed to have ended, and he opened the door that hid the stairs down to the Order's headquarters.

Several monks and friars called out to Gabriel as he passed with the Cardinal, but Jinette did not allow him time to stop, and finally they were in a small room with a bench facing a white screen, and a projector pointing at the screen. Jinette gestured to him to sit, and as he complied, the lights were dimmed and Jinette turned the projector on. A photograph appeared on the screen.

It was a close-up of a beautiful young woman. She was strikingly pale, with dark brown hair piled up on her head and deep sapphire coloured eyes. She was dressed in a simple red dress. The photograph had been taken outside in the main square of the Vatican.

Gabriel did not recognise her, but then there was something familiar and comforting in those eyes, and he knew he had seen her before.

"Do you recognise her?" Jinette asked.

Gabriel shook his head. "I don't think so."

Jinette nodded, and pressed a button on the projector. The photograph changed. "I did not think so. You may recognise her better like this."

Gabriel stared. He was looking at a rather scruffy-looking woman with dark hair plaited behind her, dressed in tight trousers and a baggy shirt, clutching a pistol in her hand and standing on the steps where Gabriel had originally been found by the friars. It was only her sparkling eyes that revealed her as the girl of the previous photo.

"That's.... my shirt!" he exclaimed.

"Yes. What does that mean to you, Gabriel?"

"She's... the woman you gave my shirt to. The only female Hunter. Wasn't she called Lucy?"

"Lucia Craft, yes," Jinette replied. "Fast becoming one of our very best, Gabriel. She will one day rival you, I have no doubt of that."

"Why are you telling me this?" Gabriel murmured, mesmerised by the woman on the screen.

"She has been kidnapped by Dracula."

Gabriel turned to look at Jinette so quickly his neck cracked. "I... what? Dracula?"

"Yes."

Gabriel shook his head. "It... can't be. I killed Dracula. And why would he take Miss Craft?"

"Dracula is back from Hell. It seems the Devil has made another pact with him, though quite what, I do not know. And... he would take Lucia Craft... because she is your soulmate."

Gabriel raised his eyebrows, not quite sure he had heard correctly. "What did you say?"

Jinette said nothing, merely pressed the projector button again. The image changed to an old-looking painting. Gabriel sighed in confusion as he recognised the three figures. There was himself, holding Lucia Craft. And beside her, holding her hip, was Vladislaus Dragulia.

"That was four hundred years ago," Jinette said. "Do you understand more now?" Gabriel nodded, and Jinette continued. "You and Carl are to go to the old castle on the outskirts on Transylvania and save her."

"And destroy Dracula?"

"Of course."

Gabriel nodded. "Well, I'd better be off then. Wish me luck."

"Here's hoping you don't need it," Jinette muttered as Gabriel walked off.

**TBC.**


	5. The Monster Inside

Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I made up. Fair enough.

,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-( (&) )-,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸

BANG.

Lucia's eyes flittered open slowly. She had been lying asleep in her room, but a loud sound somewhere in the castle had awoken her. She raised her head, and looked around sleepily. "Count?" she murmured, wondering if he was here to talk about her previous escape mission.

But there was no response. She was very much alone in this room. It was growing dark outside; the sky was an eerie grey colour, the snow thick. She lay down again, and considered actually getting into the covers instead of lying on top of them. She was quite chilly in only this ballgown, but before she could be bothered to move, she felt sleep once again washing over her.

"Lucia!"

The panic-stricken cry startled her back to consciousness as she jerked up into sitting position to find that the Count had materialised at her bedside. He looked distinctly worried, his eyes wide and pained. All the fear she had felt at his previous threatening actions, the sheer horror of seeing him walk into her sword, faded instantly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged her urgently to her feet. He cared for her well-being, she knew it.

"What is it?" she asked, noticing that he was still holding her close.

"Lucia, you must listen. The other monsters that occupy this earth envy me. They envy me because the Devil has granted me another chance. And now they want me sent back to Hell. There are three werewolves here to kill me."

She narrowed her eyes. Hadn't he told her he couldn't die? Perhaps he had meant at the hands of a human, because he certainly looked worried now. She looked away, her mind whirring. She could not let him die. The shocking realisation of this made her inhale sharply. She knew something was definately wrong with her, but she would not let him die. She looked back at him.

"Give me back my clothes and weapons," she said calmly. "I have dealt with werewolves before. I will help you take them out."

His eyes narrowed. "Perhaps that is not such a good idea. You could get hurt."

"I'm a Hunter, Vladislaus," she whispered, somehow finding it hard to speak. "Hunting monsters is what I do."

He lowered his eyebrows, but nodded and stepped back. Then he waved his hand. Lucia gasped as she realised she was wearing her own clothes- lacy black camisole, tight leather trousers and boots, Van Helsing's shirt, her pistols, stake, crossbow, dagger- all there. Her hair was even back in its messy braid. The only thing that was missing was her cross, and she knew the Vlad could not return that to her.

"That's a good trick," she murmured, completely awed as she fingered Van Helsing's shirt gently, thinking for a second about the portrait on the wall.

"Quite a useful one, admittedly," Vlad muttered. "Now, we go up onto the West Tower and take them down there. Come!"

He threaded his fingers firmly through her own slim ones and together they ran from the room, out into the cold, dark, draughty corridor and along it. Lucia heard the distinctive sound a werewolf howling on the floor below them and felt her heart beat more quickly. They reached an old flight of chipped stone steps which wound up to the top of the West Tower.

The whoosh of cold air which blew into Lucia's face as they came out on top of the small round tower was wet with snow, and she narrowed her eyes against it. Vladislaus was still clutching her hand, and he gave it a grateful squeeze as they backed up against the wall. He released her, and she pulled out her pistols, checking that they were indeed loaded with silver bullets. She found they were, and smiled grimly. Her heart was racing, her breathing fast and shallow.

"You owe me big for this," she whispered to Vlad, darting a glance at him.

He smiled, and she felt a cold chill as she saw his canines had lengthened to sharp points. She realised that this was probably, at least for now, a good thing, and she turned back to the small trapdoor, chewing her own lip.

That's when the first werewolf lunged out of the door at her with a loud roar.

It was nothing like any other werewolf she had seen. Instead of soft brown fur, it had hard steel grey hair. It was about twice as large as normal werewolves and looked more powerful and evil.

Lucia was not prepared. She leapt to one side and it sailed past her. She landed on her back on the hard stone and sat up in time to see it collide with the wall. Vladislaus was watching it, but Lucia decided to take this one out herself. She raised the pistols and cocked them, and fired.

She kept firing, her fear and anger squeezing the triggers. The bullets smashed into the werewolf, who turned, groaning, to stare at her. Just as the guns clicked to alert her they were empty, it collapsed to the floor, and Lucia sighed.

The second one chose to attack then.

Lucia, who was sprawled on the ground, did not see it coming, but felt her heart stop as it landed suddenly on her, and she screamed as she found herself faced with its horrible yellow eyes and wide, dangerous mouth. It snapped and swiped at her, its foul breath making her want to retch.

It was pulled up suddenly from her, but she felt a sharp, blinding pain in her shoulder as it caught it with its huge claws. The werewolf was flung to one side, revealing what had pulled it off.

It was Vladislaus.

But he was in his hideous vampire form; huge and strong, thick brown leathery skin, evil twisted face, huge mouth, wings. It was the single most horrible thing she had ever seen, and she felt a sob rise in her throat as he stared down at her.

He moved away quickly, and she stared in utter shock as he marched over to the werewolf, lifted it up in his arms, and bit its neck. Black blood flowed everywhere as Vladislaus tossed the werewolf lightly over the side of the tower. He stood looking down on it, unaware of the third werewolf which was approaching him from behind, ready to attack, raising itself up-

Only to find a long silver stake in its in heart.

Lucia held the stake with a shaking hand, then wrenched it out, exhaling as it fell dead to the floor. She tucked the stake away, then collapsed weakly against the wall, panting. Her shoulder was aching, and she felt light-headed.

"Lucia?" Vladislaus was crouching beside her now, back in his human form. His voice was soft.

"You... you... vampire..." she muttered, closing her eyes. She felt his cold fingers wrap around her wrist.

"Lucia, you already knew what I was. And yet you agreed to fight with me. And even... even after I took on my other form, you saved me."

She could think of nothing to say, merely cried out in the pain her arm was causing her. She felt Vlad's fingers tighten.

"Lucia? You're hurt. Oh no, show me!"

She opened her eyes reluctantly, and slowly pulled down the torn shoulder of the shirt to reveal her pale shoulder. There was a deep, dark gash there, pouring hot blood down her arm. Vlad did not speak, but stood up and literally lifted Lucia into his arms, carrying her. Part of her did not like being held by the vampire, but she was too tired to argue, and instead rested her head on his soft tunic and closed her eyes. Soon, she found that she was sitting on her bed, Vlad kneeling beside her.

"The shirt; remove it," he said briskly, and she complied, watching him stare at her wound hungrily.

"You want to take the blood," she whispered. "Don't you?"

He said nothing. He had somehow got a small container of warm water and a soft rag, and he carefully began cleaning the wound. She winced.

"I'm sorry," he said finally, ripping off part of his tunic. "I know it hurts. I should never have let you get involved. It is not your fight."

"I don't mind," she replied honestly, as he began to wrap the wound in the strip of fabric. His fingers against her skin were soft and gentle.

He had stopped wrapping the wound, and still one hand still rested on her shoulder. "The werewolf- some of its venom may have entered your body. You will not become a werewolf; however, you may change a little."

The words seemed forced, he looked paler than usual and his lips twitched. He carefully, slowly, reached out with his other hand and cupped her cheek in it. And she didn't mind. Instead, she leaned forward, and their lips met in a soft, gentle kiss. Somehow, the kiss deepened, and Lucia felt a strange thrill at feeling Vlad's mouth become warm at her touch. Her hands were knotted in his hair, his arms around her waist. Finally, she pulled away, gasping for air.

"I must leave you now," Vlad announced suddenly, standing up. "I am very sorry. Sleep well."

And he walked out, leaving Lucia staring after him, shivering as she tried to gather her thoughts.

**TBC.**


	6. Marionette

Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I made up. Fair enough.

,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-( (&) )-,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸

The sunlight was pale and weak and yet the young woman lying on the bed was positively glowing in it. It was Lucia, sleeping softly, though not for much longer. She had been redressed again, today in a long, beautiful dress of dark purple material. Under it, she was wearing a corset. Her thick dark hair was loose, lying on the pillow beside her.

She awoke suddenly, eyes snapping open. She blinked, and inhaled sharply, wincing in pain as she realised she was wearing a corset. Memories of the previous night flooded back to her; the fight, the werewolves, the _kiss_...

She closed her eyes, allowing this last memory to wash over her, thinking of the bliss, the peace, she had felt in the Count's arms. She knew it was wrong; she knew it wasn't meant to be, but she knew she was falling for her captor.

She sat up, and wondered where Dracula was. Perhaps she should go and find him, talk to him. Her legs carried her to the door before she had a chance to think, and to her surprise she was not locked in. The door opened easily, and she walked down the cold corridor quickly to the curved staircase which plunged down into blackness. She began to climb down, irritated to find she had to lift her skirt. The stone was bitterly cold beneath her bare feet, and the stairs seemed to go on forever, until she began to wonder if they were a trap.

They finally became straight, and Lucia stopped to gasp. The stairs went straight down to the centre of the grand entrance hall, all stone and marble. More importantly to Lucia, the huge black double doors. The doors to freedom. She walked slowly down the rest of the steps, staring straight at the exit. Of course, she knew it would not open simply.

Would she leave anyway? She came to a halt a few metres away from it, thinking again of the Count's mouth on her own. Could she just leave him? These thoughts made her literally dizzy.

Then, there was a knock at the door.

Lucia lowered her eyebrows. Surely Vladislaus did not recieve guests here? She was considering going to open the door, when a tall figure walked out of the kitchen. He was poker thin, rigidly upright, a man who was neither young or old, but deathly pale. He crossed to the door, and pulled it open, stepping to one side to allow Lucia to stare at the two people on the steps.

The first was a small man dressed in friars' robes; he looked pale and a little scared. The second was a tall, broad man dressed in a long coat, heavily armed, with wavy brown hair and warm brown eyes shining beneath a lowered hat. And she knew who it was.

"Gabriel," she whispered.

He raised his hat, and stared at her, recognition etched in his face. For a long time, nobody moved. Lucia found that she simply could not look away; she was lost in those chocolate orbs, a warm and safe feeling in her heart. So this was her soulmate, she could tell. She already loved this man.

"Lucia!" the Count's voice was sharp and urgent. He was standing on the stairs. "Lucia, come to me, now."

Lucia forced herself to fight the temptation to look up at the Count, deciding that he could probably control her if she did. Instead, she focused all of her attention on Gabriel, who raised his pistol suddenly, pointed it at the servant, and shot. The servant fell to floor. Dead.

"You cannot have her," Dracula said in a low purr, and Lucia felt a chilly thrill cross her spine as she realised he was standing right behind her now, mouth right beside her ear.

"I already have her," Gabriel replied coldly. "Give her to me, now."

Dracula's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her against his body. She felt heavy, but somehow blissful, and she closed her eyes. The vampire pressed her tight against him, and then kissed her earlobe gently, making her moan.

"Doesn't seem to want to leave, does she?" Dracula murmured.

Lucia opened her eyes in time to see Dracula wave one arm widely. Three small, winged, ugly creatures seemed to come from it, flying towards Gabriel and his friar friend. Lucia screamed for them; she was unable to speak, so she screamed, fearing for her Hunter.

The doors closed as the Gargoyles reached Gabriel.

Dracula released Lucia, and she fell weakly to the floor, trying hard to keep her tears from flowing down her face. She looked up at him, and felt her heart literally ache with two emotions- love and hate. His face was twisted in bitter anger as he looked down on her.

"Why, Lucia, why?" he hissed.

"I will not be your puppet," she said, surprised that the words came easily to her. "I will not be your marionette."

His expression changed to one of softness, his eyes bright with hurt. And she could not look up at him anymore, scared her hurting heart would break. As her eyes found the floor, his hands found her waist, and he lifted her to her feet, standing her in front of him. She did not look up into his eyes, instead focusing on his feet as hot tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Dracula whispered, wrapping one arm around her waist and gently lifting her chin with the other. His smooth thumb wiped away her tears as their eyes met. "Lucia, please forgive me. I am not angry at you."

Her hand cupped his cheek and she shivered as she felt the coldness of it. His skin was perfectly soft and pale. He closed his eyes as her fingers travelled over his face; the nose, the eyelids, the cool lips. She remembered the lips being warm from her touch, and suddenly her fingers had been replaced with her lips, pressed against his, kissing softly.

He kissed her back, tightening his hold on her. She felt his mouth warm up once more, and snaked a hand down his front, feeling his firm, strong chest.

There was a loud crash upstairs.

Dracula pulled away from Lucia, still holding her in his arms, his gaze fixed on the ceiling. "Hell is loose."

She felt her blood run cold. "What?"

"Hell is loose," he repeated. "Hell is after me."

**TBC.**


	7. Hell's Fury

Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I made up. Fair enough.

,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-( (&) )-,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸

"I don't understand," she said, her voice shaking.

"The Devil has obviously decided I must return. He has sent monsters- terrible monsters- after me. They are here." The Count's voice was smooth, but there was a look of wild fear in those black eyes. "Lucia, you must leave here."

She made her mind up in a split-second. "I will not leave you to fight alone," she said firmly. "I will not lose you."

"Lucia, this is not your fight! You cannot stay." Vladislaus shook his head, and gave her a gentle push towards the door.

"I'm staying!" she snapped, stepping out of his arms and walking around him. "So I suggest you give me my clothes and weapons or else I'll be fighting unarmed."

Vladislaus smiled softly. He waved his hand, and she sighed as her clothes and weapons appeared on her body. Adrenaline pumped through her, her heart racing as she heard thudding on the stairs. Vladislaus stepped towards her, and she closed her eyes as his lips met with her own. It was the most amazing kiss she had ever had; passion and love flooded through her. Then, something happened which would change everything.

Vladislaus stepped back suddenly, a look of utter horror on his face. He opened his mouth widely... and took a deep breath.

Then he doubled up coughing painfully, gasping, chest heaving with his new-found need to breathe. Lucia reached out and grabbed his face, pulling it up so that he was looking at her. His eyes were streaming.

"It's okay," she whispered, utterly confused. Vampires did not need to breathe. "Just... slowly, okay?"

The Count's breathing slowed gradually, until he was respiring at a normal rate. He straightened up and stared, aghast, at Lucia. He caught her hand and pressed her trembling fingers to his wrist.

There was a pulse.

"What's happening?" Lucia asked. "You're a vampire! You don't breathe, you don't have a heartbeat!"

"You have awoken my heart," Vladislaus said slowly. "You have made me feel again, Lucia. I... I love you."

Lucia could not hide her confusion. Vampire's could not feel... could they? How could Vladislaus love her? But then, vampires could not breathe either. Perhaps Vladislaus was not an ordinary vampire. "I love you too," she admitted quietly.

He pressed his now warm fingers to her cheek, and they both turned to see the monsters pouring down the stairs. Vampires; not like Vladislaus, horrible twisted grey ones, with small wings and huge fangs and expressions of evil. There were at least fifty of them coming down into the hall. Lucia pulled out her pistols and gave Dracula a reassuring grin as he changed into his own bat-like form.

She began firing, silver bullets slamming into the chests of the vampires at the front. Several dropped to the floor and turned to dust. Vladislaus had flown into the midst of them and black blood was flowing everywhere as he snapped at them. Lucia ran forward, pulling out her stake. She reached the first vampire and stabbed his heart before he even had a chance to acknowledge her. A second one lunged at her, only to be kicked in the mouth by an extremely strong Lucia, then staked.

One landed behind her, and she turned to stake it in the heart, only to feel arms around her waist lift her into the air. A single vampire was carrying her into the air, grinning evilly at her as she twisted painfully to stake him. He gave a terrible shriek as he became nothingness, and Lucia dropped through the air, panicking as she realised how high up she was.

She caught on to the huge candle holder which hung from the ceiling, body hanging from it as her knuckles grew white. The vampires, now about half as many as there had originally been, were starting to notice the Hunter hanging from the ceiling, and one flew up towards her.

She let go of the holder with one hand, groaning with the effort of holding herself up with one hand, and grabbed a pistol. She cocked it and shot at the nearing vampire, who screamed and disintegrated. Lucia swung her legs up carefully, heaving herself up onto the ornate candle holder and sitting there. She pulled out her other pistol and opened fire on the vampires below, watching in interest as Vlad took some out.

There was more rumbling upstairs, and Lucia realised with a scared jolt that there would be more monsters. She needed to get down from here, but falling from this height would prove fatal.

A vampire flew up towards her. Lucia smiled as a plan entered her mind, and tucked her pistols back into the holsters. She shifted herself so that she was squated down.

As she had predicted, the vampire did not go straight for her, wanting to tease her. Instead, he flew straight under the candle holder.

She jumped from her perch and landed on his back, digging her knees into his hips, gripping onto his neck with her hand. The vampire could not stay in the air with her weight on him, however he did not fall, just swoop down smoothly, clearly confused.

Lucia felt a cool blast of air hit her face as they streaked down, and she couldn't help but laugh; this was fun. She grabbed her stake in the other hand and swung it under the vampire, spearing his heart. He turned to dust just as they reached the floor, and Lucia got to her feet smoothly.

"Lucia!"

She turned sharply to see she was standing in front of the door. It was open again, and Gabriel was standing in the doorway, his lip cut but otherwise apparently unharmed. She felt a pang of guilt; in her haste to help Vladislaus, she had forgotten that Gabriel and his little friend were fighting gargoyles.

"Gabriel," she gasped. "Hello."

"Lucia, we must leave," Gabriel ordered. He looked worried.

"I will not leave Vladislaus to fight alone," Lucia replied calmly. "I'm not coming with you, Van Helsing."

He looked very shocked. He nodded. "Miss Craft, I didn't want to do this," he said, pulling out his pistol and pointing it at her.

"Don't bloody threaten me!" Lucia shouted, irritated. She turned back to the fight in time to see a large vampire descending on her. She ducked, and heard Van Helsing's pistol go off. The vampire became dust as Gabriel took advantage of her sudden weak state to gather her up in his arms and carry her out.

"Gabriel! Put me down!" she exclaimed, wriggling as the cold early morning air hit her face. "I have to go back inside!"

"No, you don't," Gabriel said coolly, carrying her down to a small wooden cart. It was attached to two black horses, and the friar was sitting in it already. Gabriel dumped her in the cart, heaved himself into it, grabbed the reins, and set them off.

"Van Helsing," Lucia began as they sped into the trees which went down to the village. She sighed, chewed her lip, and gave up, curling into a little ball in the corner of the cart. She would probably never see Vladislaus again. He could not fight the monsters alone. Tears stung her eyes, and she sniffed.

"Carl, take these," Van Helsing said suddenly, and the friar took the reins. Gabriel crawled down beside Lucia, and gently turned her face so their eyes were meeting. "I'm sorry, Miss Craft-"

"Oh, cut the 'Miss Craft' rubbish," Lucia snapped, turning away. "We both know we're soulmates."

"Lucia... this is strange. I love you, and I want what's best for you. His fight is not your fight."

"You... love me?" She was confused. Her head literally hurt. She wanted to sleep. "I love you too." Then she rolled back into her ball and closed her eyes. Van Helsing hesitated a moment, then lay down beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Branches scraped the sides of the cart as they sped through the thick trees. The peacefulness was halted by Carl's strangled cry of, "Van Helsing!"

Gabriel and Lucia both sat bolt upright in time to see two brown arms snatch Carl from the cart and lift him up into the air. As the horses thundered to a stop, the Hunters looked up to see Vladislaus' bat form hovering above the cart, clutching Carl.

"Vladislaus!" exclaimed Lucia, relief flooding through her. "How-?"

"I made a pact with Hell!" Vladislaus announced. Gabriel motioned as though to shoot the vampire, but Lucia caught his wrist and shook her head. "Lucia, you're coming back with me. Goodbye, Gabriel."

And then Lucia found herself in the vampire's arms once more, flying back towards the castle.

**TBC.**


	8. A Part Of Evil

Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I made up. Fair enough.

,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-( (&) )-,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸

Lucia awoke to find herself sprawled on the floor in a small dungeon room in Dracula's castle. She closed her eyes, trying to remember how she got there. The last thing she remembered was being carried off with Carl. A quick scan of her body revealed that she was still in her original clothes and armed.

She sat up, and gasped as she realised she was not alone in the room. Vladislaus was here too, looking angry, his jaw extended, fangs out, pinning Carl to the wall. Carl looked petrified and was muttering in Latin. Lucia realised with a painful jolt what Vladislaus was about to do.

"Get off him!" she screeched, leaping to her feet. "Vladislaus!"

He ignored her, leaning into Carl's neck. Lucia gave a low scream and ran forward, summoning all her strength to pull the vampire away from Carl by his waist. Vladislaus stood before her, fangs still glittering dangerously in the afternoon light. His eyes were narrowed as he stared at her. She pulled out her stake and held it threateningly.

"Leave him alone," she ordered quietly, heart racing.

A small smile curved his lips. "_Darling_, do you really think you have it in you to kill me? To wipe me from the earth?" His smile grew as she lowered her eyes. "Even if you had the power, _would_ you?" His fingers wrapped around the wrist of the hand holding the stake and firmly lowered it to beside her. Then he lowered his lips to hers, pulling away suddenly as she kissed him back. "I think not. If I really wanted to kill the friar, you could not stop me."

With that, he turned back to Carl, who was leaning against the wall weakly. The vampire grabbed his neck with both hands and squeezed hard, forcing life out of him. Carl choked, becoming blue, and Lucia felt tears fill her eyes as she stepped back towards the wall, realising she indeed could do nothing. To her relief, Vladislaus released Carl, tossing him lightly across the room, then sweeping from it, slamming the door behind him.

Lucia collapsed to the floor, hugging her knees and sobbing. Vladislaus was right. She could not destroy him. She would watch him murder... because she loved him. The type of evil she had fought all her life, and here she was in love with him. "I'm sorry," she whispered to Carl.

He sat down beside her, panting gently. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Don't be. I understand. Well... I don't, but you're one of us. A Hunter of the Church."

She looked up at him, smiling grimly. He wasn't a bad looking man, with silky-looking soft blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "I don't think I can be, after this. Maybe fighting evil isn't my calling after all." The reality that everything she had built her life around, all her morals, were false made more tears flood down her face, and she pressed her face into her knees.

&&&

Lucia woke up two hours later to find herself lying in her spot on the floor. Carl was asleep in the corner, snoring softly. He gave off an aura of innocence, and Lucia found herself feeling sorry for the man. He really shouldn't be involved in this at all.

She crossed to the window. It was small and high up, but with a little effort Lucia found herself sitting on the windowsill, looking out at what appeared to be a small courtyard. The door behind her opened, and she turned her head to see Vladislaus enter, looking serious and rather sad. Anger filled her; she was very annoyed at the way he had acted before.

"Lucia, may I talk with you?" he asked seriously, standing in the doorway.

"I doubt you'll need my permission to do so," Lucia replied bitterly, turning back to the window. "You'll find you're keeping me here against my will."

He appeared on the windowsill beside her, making her jump. Close up, she noticed his eyes were wet. He touched her shoulder softly, and she winced as the werewolf scratch ached. "You would not leave even if I said you may," he said softly, stating what they both knew. A tear rolled down his cheek, and she reached out and wiped it gently away without thinking. "Lucia, I am so sorry. My actions before were wrong. They were cruel."

"They proved your point," Lucia admitted in a whisper, closing her eyes. "You're right." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. Lucia had never felt so loved, so safe. She buried her face in the warmth of his tunic.

"I did not mean to hurt you," he whispered into her ear. "I would never mean to hurt you, my love. I love you, Lucia. I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too," she replied. "Oh, Vladislaus, I was so scared when Gabriel took me from you during the fight. I was sure I would never see you again."

To her surprise, he chuckled softly, his chest moving with the low sounds. "You underestimated me, darling. Hell is back on my side. I made a pact with the Devil." He ignored her horrified gasp to explain. "I will be crowned King of the armies of Hell once I have killed Van Helsing and destroyed the Church."

Lucia scooted backwards out of his arms, horror-struck. Her head was full of images of Vladislaus slaughtering Gabriel, and they brought stinging tears back to her eyes. She could not stand the thought of either of the men she loved dying.

"Lucia, my darling, I want you to be my Queen. Help me, love me, be my Queen."

"I could never be part of such evil," she cried, starting as he pressed a small kiss to her lips and stood up, heading for the door.

"Oh, but my darling, you already are. I will make you see things my way, I promise."

**TBC.**


	9. Seduced and Turned

Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I made up. Fair enough.

,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-( (&) )-,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸

The sun was blood red as it sunk behind the horizon. It had never seemed so far away to Lucia, who was sitting on the windowsill watching it. She had been redressed once more, now in a beautiful, heavy dress of white calico, which cascaded in layers to her feet. Her hair had been curled nicely on top of her head.

Tears trickled down her face. She was so confused, in love with two complete opposites, enemies. And now Dracula wanted her to be part of his plan to take over the world. She could never have anything to do with it. It was evilness, pure evilness.

"Miss Craft?" Lucia turned her head to see that Carl was awake, watching her sleepily. "Thank you. You saved me, Miss."

She wiped her eyes. She did not want him to see her cry. "I haven't saved anybody yet. I don't know if I can save anybody. I don't think I can save the world this time."

He raised his eyebrows at her sad tone. "Miss? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing," she said, turning away. She did not wish to talk about the Count's plan with Carl, with anyone, until she had stewed it over in her head. "Just wondering if the life of a Hunter is really for me."

"Miss Craft, of course it is! I have heard the stories- you're an amazing fighter, a Hunter of the very best type."

She couldn't help but laugh softly at his earnest voice. "Thank you. But I never wanted this life, you know. I didn't choose it."

"Tell me about your life, then, Miss Craft."

"First off, call me Lucia. Secondly, you'll have to forgive me if some parts are a little sketchy- I'm not the most open person, and I'm not used to talking about myself. I was born in England some twenty-three years ago to a very young, unmarried woman. She wrote to my father, a Knight of the Holy Order, but he never came. So I grew up in England, a well-mannered and reasonably well-off girl. When I was seven, my mother married a Frenchman, and we moved out to Paris, where I blossomed into a slightly shy, odd, yet talented young woman. I was taught to fight, for reasons I have never worked out. I became fluent in French, Spanish and Italian. I wanted to be a singer. But, when I was seventeen, my father turned up.

"None of us were expecting it. When he arrived, I did not know his identity, and I ended up attacking him, causing him great injury. A mere seventeen year old girl beating an expert Hunter was not what he had expected. However, it made him take me to Rome. He wanted me trained. He wanted me to become a Hunter too. I was not given a choice. I was trained, and when I was twenty-one, I became a Hunter."

"You wanted to be a singer?" Carl asked quietly. "Can you sing?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Of course. I have a powerful voice." She sighed. "I'm sorry you're involved in all of this, Carl. You don't deserve it, and if I can I will protect you."

"Can you protect yourself?"

His question caught her off-guard. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Can you protect yourself from your feelings?"

It was asked in a soft, careful voice, but it still made Lucia's heart rate quicken, her face become hot. "That is none of your business," she replied heatedly. "I am a Hunter of the Church. I would not let my own feelings cloud my judgement."

"Feelings always cloud judgement. That is what feelings are," Carl said quietly.

Lucia's anger broke. She leapt down to Carl, heaving him off the floor and heaving him against the wall with a loud thud. Then she saw his blue eyes, sparkling with fear and innocence, and she felt her anger melting. She could not hurt an innocent person. And yet she had. She was a monster.

"I'm so sorry," she exhaled, letting Carl go as she slid to the floor, crying. The werewolf venom had tainted her. She had the beast's temper.

Carl was lying still on the floor, eyes closed. Lucia felt her heart speed again as she looked at him. If he was dead....

He was breathing. She sobbed in anguish. Hot tears poured down her cheeks. She ran her fingers over the werewolf scratch on her shoulder, and she couldn't help but remember Vladislaus' fingers on it. As she shuddered in pleasure, he appeared by her side, kneeling down beside her.

"Lucia," he said quietly. His fingers, gentle but firm, turned her face around so that she was looking into his black eyes. "Did you not see this coming? I tried to warn you, my love, but you did not take the hint."

He stood up, pulling her up and clutching her waist. She was mesmerised, horrified yet excited. He pinned her against the wall, and walked closer, kissing her roughly, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Her hands moved up to push him away as he began to hurt, but his strong hands grabbed her wrists and pressed her hands down by sides. Finally, he pulled away slightly, breathless. Lucia's mouth was bleeding. She could taste the sharp taste.

"You're not as innocent, as pure, as you thought, are you?" Vladislaus had walked forward, so that his body was flat against her own.

_I don't want to be pure_.... Lucia's mind was a blur. She wanted Vladislaus to take her now, have his wicked way with her and make her his forever. Part of her knew that he had her in a trance, but it was a very small part of her, the part where Gabriel lived in her.

"Vladislaus..." she whispered, pleading for him to stop, begging for him to continue. He covered her mouth with his again, this time letting her warm blood cover his tongue. Lucia could not move; her hands were pressed into his chest. His hand was running down her chest, fingers fiddling with the beading on her gown. He ran his hand over the soft curves of her breasts. His lips trailed away from her lips, down her face, to her neck. He was kissing her very softly now, teasing her, making her flesh tingle as his lips brushed her skin gently.

"Harder," she pleaded in a moan, hearing him chuckle as his kiss became more passionate, his tongue lapping at her. She felt a sharp canine press against her neck, and realised his fangs were out. It didn't bother her. Despite the fear, she wanted this so much. Her heart pounded, and she closed her eyes in bliss.

He pressed his fangs into her vein. The initial pain was blinding, and Lucia's eyes snapped open, now glowing red. She screamed, realising that her own teeth had become pointed. She was the Wolf.

The pain continued as he suckled at her wound, taking her fresh blood. Lucia could only whimper, feeling herself become weak from the blood loss. She wrapped her arms around his torso to support herself as her legs gave way. So this was what it was like to die. The pain seemed to become dull, though Lucia knew it was still as sharp as it had been before. Bright lights flashed before her eyes, and still he drank her blood...

Then he pulled back, holding Lucia's head up with one hand. His hair was rumpled, his eyes bright, his lips wet with her blood. She felt weak, her breathing becoming shallower.

"Bite me," Vladislaus instructed. "You know you want to. Take my blood, Lucia."

He turned his head slightly so that the throbbing vein in his neck was visible clearly. Lucia ran her tongue over her teeth, which were still pointed. She _did_ want to bite him, she knew his blood would save her. She wasn't thinking, she was only doing, and before she knew it, she had bitten his neck and was latched onto it, feeling his warm blood spill into her mouth. It tasted good; Vladislaus tasted good.

It flowed down her throat, and she felt strong; she felt much better. That's when she heard Gabriel's voice in her head.

_"Lucia! What are you doing? He has turned you; your soul is damned!"_

She pulled away suddenly, staring at the Vampire with tears in her eyes. She knew what had happened. She had given up her route to Heaven.

Vladislaus held her close. Darkness fell outside. She sobbed into his chest, and decided against her better will that maybe it wasn't such a bad thing after all.

**TBC.**


	10. Down To Vaseria

I know this chapter has taken a while. I couldn't find much time to write over the festive period. Besides that, this chapter has been the hardest to write so far. It's mainly dialogue between Gabriel and Lucia, and keeping them in character was hard.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I made up. Fair enough.

,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-( (&) )-,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸

The garden of the castle was a large and beautiful affair, especially when illuminated by moonlight. Yet to Lucia, the groves of trees, the knotted flowerbeds, the dark surface of the pond, bathed in silver light, were part of her prison. The prison she found herself in now was more metaphorical, a prison in her mind. A prison which linked her to this place, to the monsters in her blood, to Dracula himself.

He had allowed her to walk out here. She hadn't questioned his reasoning. It would be pointless of her to leave. She would have to return. She was bound to this place now.

She found that it wasn't as scary as she had first thought. Sure, there was the prospect of being damned to hell, but she wasn't sure how easy she'd be to kill with her new taints. She hadn't turned into a fully-fledged homicidal monster, so perhaps she could control the beasts.

She trailed an idle hand across the rosebushes as she walked past them slowly. She had to admit that the Count's garden was very beautiful, especially when there was snow everywhere. Lucia had been changed again, though when she wasn't quite sure. It had been a blur of a night. The dress she found herself in now was perfectly fitting; a simple, tight black gown, low on the shoulders with a skirt which trailed the floor. She was wearing heeled boots. Her hair was in a bun, so that the scratch on her shoulder and the fresh bite on her neck were visible.

She was at the very edge of the garden now. A plain, six-feet high hedge seperated her from the world. She slowly extended her hand, letting her fingers brush over the hedge. If this world was her prison, this was the bars.

A hand closed around her wrist.

She opened her mouth to scream automatically, but another hand covered her lips tightly.

Brown gloved hands belonging to someone wearing a brown leather coat. As Lucia's heart sped up, Gabriel Van Helsing stepped out of the hedge. Joy flooded through her as she looked at him. Underneath his tilted hat, his brown eyes were twinkling.

"Hello," he whispered, releasing her. He smiled down at her.

"You took your time," she replied. "Carl and I could be dead by now. Some Hunter you are."

Gabriel merely grinned. "Dracula doesn't play like that. Trust me, I know him."

Lucia rolled her sapphire eyes. "You were prepared to bargain our lives on his past actions?" He said nothing, still smirking. She sighed. "I'm glad you came."

He cupped her cheek his hand. "Did you really think I wouldn't?"

She sighed again, turning her face into those calloused fingers. "I didn't think about it much, to be honest," she admitted in a whisper, her lips brushing his fingers.

He didn't appear bothered by this. Instead, he smiled warmly, a smile which faded as his eyes found her shoulder. "Lucia? What's this?" She closed her eyes as he touched it. It hurt her. His fingers travelled up her neck, to the bite. He stepped back, dropping his hands to his sides. "Lucia?" His voice was firm now.

She reluctantly looked at him. She didn't want to have to tell him. She was ashamed, ashamed of her weaknesses. "It's a werewolf scratch. I got it during a fight. I was helping Dracula. The other thing... is a bite."

"He bit you?" There was cold fury in Gabriel's eyes now. "He took your blood?"

She had to confess. Tears flowed down her cheeks but she did not wipe them away. "Yes. He took my blood... and I took his."

Gabriel looked like he was about to cry too. "Lucia..." he whispered, stepping forward to wipe her tears away himself.

"I'm a monster," she whispered.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, soft lips brushing her skin. "You are anything but. The fact that we're having this conversation means that you aren't a monster. You're Lucia Craft, and I love you."

She looked up at him. "Do you mean that?" she asked.

"Of course." He scooped her up in his arms, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. "Let's get out of here. This place does things to you."

He walked into the hedge, and Lucia closed her eyes as the tiny sharp spores scraped at her bare skin. She felt so safe, so warm, despite the cutting Transylvania breeze. She nestled closer into him as they exited the hedge. They went into the woods. His boots crunched on the loose surface.

"You can put me down if you like," she whispered. "I suppose I'm quite heavy, especially with this dress on."

"We're at the horse now anyway," Gabriel said, dropping her lightly to her feet. "Not that you're remotely near heavy, by the way."

They had indeed come to a small clearing. A sleek, black, Transylvanian horse stood there, soft brown eyes fixed on Lucia. Lucia felt uncomfortable. The horse could see her taints, she knew it. She forced her eyes back to Gabriel and slid her fingers through his, looking up at him.

"Thank you," she said sincerely, a small smile gracing her face as she looked into his face.

He returned the smile under his hat. "Oh? What for, exactly?" He pressed a kiss to her forehead, then looked at her carefully.

"For loving me, despite what I am." She gave his fingers a gentle squeeze, and he tugged her towards the horse.

"What you are? What you are is perfect. Now, do you need a lift up onto the horse?"

She laughed, lifting herself lightly onto the horse's back, both legs over one side, fingers through its silky mane. She smirked down at Gabriel. "You're talking to a Hunter of the Order, you know, not one of your regular damsels in distress."

"Don't I know it," he chuckled, climbing up behind her, slipping his arms around her tiny waist and holding her flat against him. He kicked the horse off, and they were soon speeding off through the thick, frosty branches.

Lucia closed her eyes. She felt a peace. The monsters didn't matter. Gabriel still loved her. He sighed into her soft hair, his warm breath tickling her. Part of her thought of Dracula, but somehow he seemed distant, a part of another world which was pale when she was in this one with Gabriel.

"How far is it?" she asked, noticing for the first time it was snowing. The white flakes landed on her pale skin, surrounding her in cold.

"Not far," he assured her, as they came into a quiet village. Everyone was asleep here, as was proper at this hour. "A small house at the edge of this village, Vaseria."

Sure enough, they were soon approaching a beautiful cottage just out of the village. It only had one story, a thatched roof, snowdrops growing in the garden. Lucia lowered her eyebrows as she saw it. It had a look of innocence about it. A small image popped into her head. She saw herself stood at the door, wearing an apron over a plain dress, clutching a small baby, being kissed by Gabriel as the sun shone down on them.

Tears filled her eyes as she forced the image away. She knew it would never be like that. Never.

"Lucia?" he asked, gently turning her head so he could see her face. "Are you crying? What's wrong? I'm not that bad, am I?"

His small grin faded as she turned away. "I'm fine." She leapt down from the horse, landing perfectly on her heels, and heading towards the house. There was a small wooden step up to the door. Lucia climbed up and pushed the door.

"It's locked." She turned to see that Gabriel was standing on the ground. Because of the step, their faces were level, and Gabriel could see every tear in her blue eyes. "Tell me what's troubling you, Lucia. I want to know. I want to help."

His warm eyes flickered with love. She wanted to tell him. "I.... We aren't going to live happily ever after, Gabriel. We can't."

"Of course we can," Gabriel sighed, reaching around her to unlock the door. It opened with a small creak, and Lucia spun to see a small hall, illuminated by a flickering candle. She stepped in carefully, looking around.

"It's very...." Lucia couldn't find the words to sum up the warm, comfortable feeling she got in this house. Gabriel closed the door, and walked around her, sliding his arms around her waist and standing in front of her, holding her close.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I shouldn't have let him take you again. I'm sorry he hurt you."

"I love him," she said flatly, turning her face away. "What he has done to me.... Maybe it should have hurt me. But it didn't. Not really."

"I don't understand." His voice was earnest, caring. He wanted to understand, Lucia knew this, but she knew he could never understand. Nobody could, not even herself. She moved out of his embrace and walked towards the nearest door.

"Of course you don't," she said coldly. Somewhere inside of her, she always tried to hide her emotion behind a wall of frostiness. Emotions had always made her weak, and the emotions she had right now were the worst, most weakening emotions she had ever had.

She stepped into the lounge. A large fire was roaring in the grate. A sofa was opposite. Nothing out of the ordinary. There was a small portrait on the wall of a pretty young woman with curly auburn hair and green eyes. Lucia walked over to it, and looked up at it. She heard Gabriel walk up behind her.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" she asked quietly.

"We don't know that. True beauty lies inside, in our hearts, in our souls. The same place love resides." His answer was a soft whisper that tickled her ear.

"I didn't know you had such a poetic tongue." She turned to face him, sapphire eyes holding his brown ones steadily. She sighed. "I'm sorry for locking you out, Gabriel."

He captured her left hand in his right hand. "I already knew you loved him. I know I will never understand it, but I will not let him use it against you."

A ripple of anger flowed through Lucia. "He would not use it against me! He loves me, Gabriel."

"One thing I do understand is Dracula, Lucia. And believe me, he would use it against you. He is a monster, and no amount of loving you will ever change that." His voice was firm, and he tightened his grip on her hand.

"You do not hesitate to call him a monster. And yet, I have his taint in my veins." Tears filled her eyes. She was a monster, she knew it. Just remembering Carl's poor face as she attacked him...

Gabriel closed his eyes and chewed his lip. "It's different, Lucia. He is evil. You know that, despite your feelings for him, he is still going to be evil."

"Even the evil can love," she said defensively, letting go of his hand.

He did not stop her as she stormed away from him. She collapsed onto the couch, placing her elbow on the arm, and propping her forehead in her hand. She glared at Gabriel, fighting the urge to cry. He was still facing the portrait, his back to her. She noticed he was still wearing his hat and coat. She suddenly felt very guilty. He was only trying to help her.

"Gabriel...." She called out softly to him, and to her relief he turned around.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, pulling off his hat and tossing it across the room. He crossed to the couch, shrugging off his coat and sitting down beside her. "I only want what's best for you. I love you, Lucia."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry too. I love you." She closed her eyes. She was exhausted. Her neck was throbbing. "Gabriel, Dracula will be made King of the armies of Hell if he kills you and destroys the Church." She would not tell Gabriel of Dracula's plan to make her his Queen. She doubted Gabriel would take it very well.

But Gabriel detected she was missing something out. He narrowed his eyes. "And what of you, Lucia?"

She held his suspicious gaze defiantly. "And what of me? Whatever do you mean, Gabriel?"

Gabriel sighed. "You know very well what I mean," he said bluntly. "Dracula would take you with him, wouldn't he? Make you his _Queen_?" His face twisted into a cold sneer.

"What are you sneering at?" she asked heatedly.

"Do you realise that the last time Dracula was married he had three wives?"

She shrugged. "It must have been different. He loves me. He clearly did not love them."

Gabriel fiddled with a strand of her hair which had escaped from the bun. "I can see I'm not going to make you understand. I'm going to stop, because I can see it is hurting you."

He reached under the couch and pulled out a silver bar, round, about one and a half feet long. There was a button in the centre of it. He pressed it, and Lucia watched in interest as two pointed ends slid out of the bar.

"Retractable, double-ended silver stake," he explained lightly. "One of Carl's inventions."

She gave a sharp gasp at the mention of Carl. Gabriel grabbed her hand again. "Gabriel.... I hurt Carl. He pushed me to anger. And the taints..... I could have killed him."

She began to sob uncontrollably. Gabriel pulled her into a tight hug. "Hey, it'll be alright. I did far worse when I had the werewolf taint in me."

"Werewolf?" she croaked into his chest.

"That's how I killed Dracula last time. But the woman who was supposed to put the cure into me..... I killed her just as she did. She was the first woman I loved."

Lucia looked up to see that his eyes were misted over with tears.

**TBC.**


	11. Invitation

TBC means to be continued. It's how I let people know that the story isn't finished yet. I mean, you can probably guess that, but I do love cliffhangers.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I made up. Fair enough.

,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-( (&) )-,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸

_"My, isn't she a pretty baby?" Gabriel asked, looking into the face of the baby in his arms. She was a couple of months old, with thick black hair and hazel eyes. He looked up at Lucia, who was standing in front of him in the doorway. "Then, I would hardly expect anything less, going on your beauty."_

_Lucia laughed lightly, cocking her head with a small smile. Gabriel handed the baby back to his wife._

_"Now, Giselle, you must bid your father goodbye for now," Lucia said to the baby. "He is going away for a while."_

_He caught his wife's soft lips in a loving kiss. "I love you, my darling. I shall not be long, a few months at most. If you need anything, I'm sure Vladislaus Valerious will help you."_

_She blushed, sapphire eyes lingering for a moment on the baby's black hair. "I have no doubt in my mind that he will help me."_

_"Are you alright?" Gabriel asked, noticing the blush. His eyebrows quirked up as his wife captured him in another kiss, this one more lingering._

_"I am merely emotional. I hate it when you leave." She watched him bend down and pick up his case easily. Vlad appeared at the garden gate. He was leaning casually on it, blue eyes glinting at her._

_"Goodbye," Gabriel said, stooping to peck the baby's cheek. He spun and walked down the garden path. He and Vlad exchanged a few quiet words. Gabriel wrung his hand, and they embraced. Gabriel walked off, and Vlad turned to Lucia, lips twisted into a suggestive smirk._

Lucia awoke suddenly from the warmth of her dream. She was lying in bed with Gabriel. He had an arm draped over her waist and was lying on his stomach, brown hair hiding his face. Lucia was curled comfortably next to him. He had insisted she sleep in his bed, so that he could protect her. Nothing had happened. They hadn't even kissed.

She remembered the kisses from her dream. So soft... so loving. She wondered if she had been seeing a past incarnation of Gabriel, Vlad and herself. If so, it meant that not only had she and Gabriel been together in their past lives, but Dracula had also been there in more than one.

She looked at Gabriel. He was snoring softly. She slid out of bed, aware of how cold it was. She was wearing one of Gabriel's shirts; a white one which fell to her knees. Her hair was loose, and she scraped it back from her face as she walked out of the bedroom.

She had intended to go to the kitchen and get some breakfast, but a piece of paper beside the front door caught her eye. It had clearly been pushed underneath. Her legs carried her over to it, and she picked it up, holding it up to see it was a beautiful invitation.

_You are formally invited to the Vaseria town hall masquerade ball tonight._

_Please be there for a six o'clock start._

She turned the paper over, and narrowed her eyes as she saw what she had been looking for. A handwritten note was on the back. The handwriting was narrow, tall and in red ink.

_To my darling Lucia and my friend Gabriel,_

_I would like to make it clear that you **will **be at the ball tonight if you ever want to see Friar Carl again. I intend to swap him for Lucia, and this will be done without question and without fuss. If you try anything, he will be killed._

_It promises to be quite a night._

_Count Vladislaus Dragulia_

Lucia felt a thrill of excitement. She would get to see Dracula again tonight. She went back to the bedroom, sitting down on the bed beside Gabriel and pressing a kiss to his cheek. He awoke with a start, and rolled over sharply, eyes softening as he saw it was Lucia.

"Good morning," he smiled. His smile faded as he saw her serious expression. "Luce? What's wrong? I know I'm a scary sight in the morning, but still..."

She laughed weakly, and handed him the invitation. He read both sides of it, his expression dark and stoney. He tossed it to the floor and sighed. "I can't hand you back over to him."

"He'll kill Carl if you don't. It's the only way to save Carl, Gabriel." She wrapped her fingers around Gabriel's warm wrist. "He will hurt Carl. But he will not hurt me."

Gabriel shook his head grimly. He did not believe that Dracula would not hurt Lucia, but he obviously didn't want to argue about it anymore. "Lucia, if I let you go tonight... I fear I will never see you again."

Lucia looked away as she thought about this. Would she even mind never seeing Gabriel again? She loved him, yes, but she loved Vladislaus too. When she was around Vladislaus, her heart raced, her head spun. Their love was dangerous, passionate, risky. The love she shared with Gabriel was warm, right, comfortable. Of course she would mind never seeing him again, but she longed to be with Vladislaus.

"Of course you will," she said. "Soulmates are meant to be together. Fate will guide us." She pressed her fingers to Gabriel's cheek. It was worn and weathered. She did not know why she felt it was so important to reassure him. All she knew was that she had to go with Dracula tonight, for her sake, and for Carl's sake.

He covered her fingers with his own, bringing her fingertips down to his mouth to kiss them softly. "Lucia, my lovely Lucia, Dracula will have something up his sleeve we haven't even thought of. I don't want to lose you."

She forced a small smile. "Together, we're the best Hunters in the entire Order."

He sighed, sitting up and looking at her sadly. "That's together, Lucia. If I hand you over to Dracula, we will be apart.... You could die."

She laughed grimly. "You will not scare me with shocking facts like that, Mr Van Helsing. I am not afraid of death. It happens to the best of us, right?"

He sighed again, shaking his head. "You're too young to die, Lucia. You're much too young."

"Nobody is too young to die," she said softly, standing up and walking to the window. It was a dark, grey morning, and snow drifted gently down to earth. In the distance she could see Dracula's castle, high on the hill behind Vaseria. She thought of Vladislaus. If he had died at the age he appeared now, he must have died very young.

"Come back to bed," Gabriel said, lying back down and closing his eyes. "It's much too early to be up."

Lucia turned back to him with a slightly twisted smirk. "Ah, no you don't, Gabriel Van Helsing. We have got shopping to do. Up with you!"

"Shopping?" yelped Gabriel, sitting up sharply. "Excuse me, I do not do shopping. Why would you want to go shopping?"

"We have a ball to attend, sleepyhead. And you can't tell me that the Church's survival kit includes formal clothes as well as an automatic crossbow and a double ended stake?"

"You're right there..." he mumbled. "I suppose we should get going." He slid out of bed, standing up. He was dressed simply in a black shirt. He smiled sleepily at her as he pulled his trousers on, then sat back down beside her, pulling on his boots. "What do you propose to wear?" he asked her.

"Can I borrow some trousers and boots?" she asked.

He reached under the bed, producing the requested items, and placing them down beside her. "I'll let you get dressed in peace," he whispered, standing up and stooping to press a kiss to her cheek. He walked out.

She sighed, standing up to pull the trousers on. They were much to big, and she reached under his bed, finding a belt with a small smile. She pulled it on, then slid her feet into the boots. Again, they were too large, but they would have to do. Deciding she couldn't be bothered to brush her hair, she walked out into the hall.

"Your clothes look far better on you," she commented dryly to Gabriel, who was leaning casually against the wall, pulling on his coat and hat. He grinned.

"To be fair, they'd look far better off both of us," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Spare me the sleazy flirting, Van Helsing."

He took her hand and pressed a kiss to her fingers. Then he spun her around in a circle, still clutching her hand, so that she was against him, held under his arm. "As you wish, oh beautiful maiden. Do mine eyes decieve me? Are you an angel from-?"

"On second thought, spare me all of the flirting," Lucia sighed. "Shall we go?"

"Very well," he smiled, taking her hand gently. They walked in silence out of the house to the horse, and Lucia climbed up easily. Gabriel slid up behind her, holding onto her tightly as they rode off towards Vaseria. It was snowing lightly.

"You are a beautiful woman," he whispered into her ear as they rode.

"I thought I said no more flirting?" Lucia commented.

"I'm being serious," he murmured. He yawned sleepily.

They arrived in Vaseria. The first place they saw was a small stable. Gabriel leapt down from the horse, then offered Lucia his hand. "M'lady?" he asked. She laughed and took his hand, sliding down. Gabriel wrapped an arm around her shoulders and tugged the horse towards the stable door.

"Excuse me?" Gabriel shouted.

A man walked out. He was bald with a long black beard, dressed in worn clothes. He looked suspiciously at them. "Can I help?"

"Would it be possible for you to look after my horse until I come to collect him?" Gabriel asked.

"Aye, but it'll cost you. I don't do this for free, you know!" the man snapped irritably.

"Looks like you do," muttered Gabriel, making Lucia smile.

"What'd you say?" asked the man, cupping a hand to his ear.

"I said of course I was going to pay you. I'm sure you'll do a fine job." Gabriel handed the man some coins and he and Lucia wandered away, hand-in-hand.

The snowy streets were busy with bustling people. Lucia noticed a lot of young women flocking around in groups, giggling and chatting. They looked at Gabriel and grinned cheekily, but Lucia was pleased to notice that he kept his gaze firmly on her. It made her a little guilty that Dracula plagued her thoughts so much.

"Are you alright?" he asked her as they made their way across the square towards a small clothing shop.

Lucia stared at the low-cut red dress in the window and began to wonder what horror she would have to squeeze into for the ball. "I'm fine," she replied, as they entered the tiny shop. Surrounded by racks of clothing stood a single woman. She was very short and slim. She must have been quite young, but it was hard to tell as her thick jet black hair hid most of her face. Her eyes shone through. They were of the brightest green Lucia had ever seen.

She stared at Lucia, then gasped. She turned and shouted into the back. "Mamma! You won't believe it, but we've found her! She's here! _The one!_"

Lucia lowered her eyebrows in confusion as a small, dumpy woman with thin grey hair and the same eyes as her daughter came walking out of the back. She too stared at Lucia. "By the powers, Lydia, you're right. She is _the_ one."

"The one for what?" Gabriel asked, equally as confused as Lucia.

"The one for the dress," Lydia said earnestly to him. "We have had in our possession for three decades the most beautiful dress. So beautiful that if any woman unfitting of it's beauty wore it, it looked terrible on her. But this woman... she was made for it."

"Come, come, dear," the older woman said, pulling Lucia by her wrist away from Gabriel. She spoke to him. "You'd best go and attend to your other business in town. This could take a while."

Gabriel nodded and left. Lucia found herself in a dark back room as Lydia opened a large chest.

"What is your name?" asked the old woman.

"Lucia. Lucia Craft. And you?"

"I am Frances Danewood. This is my daughter, Lydia Danewood."

Lydia pulled out the dress. Lucia gasped. She had seen beautiful ballgowns before, but none like this. The bodice was made of ivory silk, with thin straps. A line of pearls ran down the centre of it, and it was embroided with golden flowers. The bottom layer of the skirt fanned out in a waterfall of pale gold satin. A layer of ivory lace covered it. It was a daringly low-cut gown.

"I don't think I'm right for a dress like that," Lucia protested.

Frances Danewood would not, apparently, take no for an answer, and they began to change her.

**TBC.**


	12. Masquerade

Long-ish chappie. Enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I made up. Fair enough.

,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-( (&) )-,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸

Lucia gaped at her reflection in the full-length mirror as Frances Danewood smirked. Lucia couldn't believe it. She did look beautiful. She looked positively stunning. The dress fitted perfectly, accenting her body fully. Lydia had twisted her hair up delicately at the back of her head, but a few strands fell loose around her face and they had been curled. Her sapphire eyes had been lined with black, making them look huge. Some make-up covered the bite and scratch. The most lovely satin slippers finished the outfit.

"You look heavenly, darling," Frances assured her.

Lucia smiled at the irony of it. "I can't believe that the woman in the mirror is me. She's just... beautiful."

The main door to the shop could be heard opening and closing, and Lydia popped her head out of the back room. "Miss Craft, it's your... friend, Miss."

Lucia walked out to see Gabriel standing in front of her. He was dressed in a black trousers, and a black tunic with silver details. He stared at her as she stood before him.

"You are gorgeous," he breathed.

"You aren't looking so bad yourself," she replied, slipping her fingers through his, which were now gloved in black velvet. "Where's the hat?"

"It didn't seem fitting," he said seriously, paying Frances with a grateful nod. "Here, you'll be needing this, Lucia."

She took the mask he handed to her. It would cover the left side of her face, with a large hole so that her eye would stand out. She put it on carefully, and Gabriel smiled as they walked out of the shop. Night was falling outside, and Lucia gasped as she saw the large carriage waiting for them. A smartly dressed man was sitting on top of it, clutching the reins to the two horses.

"Oh, Gabriel..." Lucia whispered, as he opened the door for her and she climbed in to be greeted by warm red velvet. She sank gratefully onto the seat.

Gabriel sat down beside her, pulling the door shut. The carriage began to move. "I decided we might as well arrive in style." He put on his own mask, a simple black affair around his eyes.

Lucia's heart was racing. She had no idea what would happen at the ball. She knew one thing for certain- she might never see Gabriel again. She would go with Dracula and try to stop his plan. She had to. She was the only one who could. Carl would be safe, and Gabriel would be safe.

"You must stay with me at all times," Gabriel said, his voice sounding distant as Lucia nodded, knowing fine well she would be doing anything but. She was vaguely aware of him handing her a pistol.

The carriage stopped suddenly. Gabriel pushed open the door and stepped out into the night. Lucia rose and took his hand, stepping carefully out after him. She stood beside him, holding his hand tightly as they stared together at the tall, grand building that was the town hall. Golden light poured out of it. People were everywhere outside, milling about on the steps, arriving in carriages.

Lucia knew something was wrong. She could sense it. "I love you, Gabriel," she whispered.

"I know," he replied gently. "Shall we go inside?"

She nodded grimly and they walked forward together. They climbed the stone steps that led up to the main doors, then stepped inside. They were standing on a grand balcony. It was pretty small, and a curved marble staircase ran down to the main hall. Lucia stared down at it. The place was huge. There was at least three hundred people in here, dancing in a swirling mass of colour. The music was coming from a band in the corner. She looked for Vladislaus but could not spot him.

"Shall we dance?" Gabriel asked her. "I'm sure he'll make himself known when he feels like it."

Lucia nodded, and they walked down the stairs together. Gabriel took her awkwardly in his arms at the bottom, and they began to dance slowly. Lucia was quite a good dancer. Gabriel seemed uncomfortable and stiff as he spun her around in time to the music.

Lucia winced as he stood on her toes, and he flashed her an apologetic smile. She returned it, just as a blue-gloved finger tapped her on the shoulder. They stopped dancing and turned to stare at Dracula. He was dressed in attire of midnight blue velvet, his satin cloak billowing out around him. His hair was clipped back as usual. He wore a mask of black over his eyes.

"So glad you could make it," he purred.

"Where's Carl?" Gabriel demanded, pulling Lucia closer and holding her tightly.

Dracula pointed to the balcony they had been standing on moments earlier. Carl stood there, dressed in black, apparently in some sort of trance. "Just shake him a little, and he'll wake up," Dracula shrugged. "Now, Lucia, you come with me."

Gabriel glanced down at Lucia and she looked up at him. "Let me go," she whispered, seeing the fear in his brown eyes.

He sighed and nodded slightly. "I'll see you again, my darling," he replied, saying something neither of them believed.

Tears filled Lucia's eyes. Now that goodbye had arrived, she wished she didn't have to go with Dracula. "I love you. Oh God, how I love you."

"Can we hurry it up, please?" Dracula said impatiently. "Come with me, now, Lucia."

She didn't have a choice. She cast a final, lingering glance at Gabriel and walked over to Vladislaus, who wrapped an arm tightly around her and took her across into the very centre of the hall. He spun her in a complicated dance movement around himself, then caught her close as they began to dance. The tempo of the music picked up.

"Did you miss me, my love?" he asked seductively, pulling her close and holding her gaze steadily.

All other thoughts were leaving Lucia's head. There was only here and now, only Vladislaus and herself, only the longing for his touch. She tried to focus on how to stop his plan, how to save the world, but everything else was a blur. It took all her concentration to reply to him as she did. "You know fine well I did."

He chuckled softly. "So strong-willed... I think that's what I love most about you, my Lucia." He dipped her down low to the floor, and kissed her cheek gently, then pulled her back up. He lifted her mask slowly, pressing a kiss to her mouth as they rotated in time to the music. She kissed him back, unable to resist, until the kiss became so deep, so passionate, that they stopped dancing altogether and just stood there kissing.

Lucia realised with a jolt she was taking a long time to get short of breath. Finally, she pulled back, panting slightly. He smirked and lowered her mask again, and they returned to dancing. Lucia thought of Gabriel in a sudden, warm moment. She had not kissed him, not properly, not on the lips. If she ever saw him again, she would kiss him like that.

"You look unbelievable," Vladislaus whispered. "You will make a beautiful Queen."

The thoughts of Gabriel seemed to be making her stronger, for she replied, "I cannot be your Queen, Vladislaus. You know that."

They were walking off the dancefloor now, heading through the crowd towards the back entrance. Vladislaus was silent, his arms wrapped around her. She wondered if he was mad at her. His face was impassive. Finally they reached the doors, and stepped out in the cold, inky black night. Something struck Lucia as she stared at the fountain ahead of them.

"We weren't alone in there," she said slowly, stopping. He turned to face her.

"Of course not, there was a hall full of people..."

"We weren't the only vampires in there," she said, horror flooding through her as she realised this. Gabriel was in trouble now.

Vladislaus smirked. "Not just a pretty face then, eh?" He began pulling her towards the fountain once more, but she was struggling this time, determined to save Gabriel.

"How many?" she demanded. "How many of them are vampires?"

He gave an evil cackle. "All of them."

Lucia gasped. How could he have betrayed her like this? She had to save Gabriel. Thinking quickly, she swung her leg around very high, kicking Vladislaus in the mouth. Wondering briefly how she had managed to pull that off dressed in this dress, and catching sight of the pistol Gabriel had given her strapped to her ankle, she turned and ran back to the town hall, as Dracula nursed his bleeding lip.

Lucia burst in a whirl of skirts and curls to see that everyone was still dancing. She spotted Gabriel and Carl up on the balcony. Gabriel saw her, and looked down at her. She started to head towards him, but stopped as she saw the cool blue form of the vampire lunging at him from behind.

"_Gabriel!_" she screamed. It happened in less than a second; Gabriel grabbed Carl and forced him to the floor, Lucia raised her pistol and shot clean through the vampire's heart. As it became dust, everyone stopped dancing. Lucia watched in horror as their jaws extended, their fangs sliding into view.

"Vladislaus, you _bastard_," she whispered under her breath. She ripped the mask from her face angrily and stepped back. The vampires were all facing her. So this was her time to die. She couldn't fight them off. There was too many of them.

Heart racing, she closed her eyes. This was it.

An arm wrapped around her waist and she was lifted from the ground. She gasped and opened her eyes to find herself in Gabriel's arms. He was swinging from a long rope apparently used to hold the curtains back. He smiled down at her as they swung back over towards the balcony.

"Now, Carl!" he shouted as he leapt onto the balcony. Lucia watched as Carl tossed a small sphere over into the mass of vampires. Gabriel grabbed Carl with his other arm and Lucia was suddenly aware of a loud explosion behind them. White light blinded her; she was flying through the air.

She landed on hard cold ground, arms spread, hair free of its bonds. Her body ached, her head on her shoulder was pounding. Her lip was bleeding. Water hit her face. It was raining heavily now. She lay still, eyes closed, literally exhausted.

"Lucia!" Gabriel turned her head gently, his warm breath tickling her soft skin. "Lucia, are you alright?"

Her eyes flickered open slowly. He was leaning over her, looking pale and concerned. Strange that five minutes ago she had thought she would never see him again. She smiled distantly. "I'm fine. What was that?"

"It creates a light intensity equal to that of the sun," Carl's voice said weakly from somewhere behind Gabriel. "It's fatal to vampires."

Lucia thought of Vladislaus. Would he have died in the blast? Her heart ached at the thought. Still, it made her task easier.

"I am not dead, Lucia," came a cold voice from a few metres away, and Lucia sat up to see Vladislaus standing alone, his cloak billowing in the breeze.

Before this had a chance to register, Lucia felt her eyes snap up to stare at the moon. A wispy silver cloud covered it, but it was blowing over, revealing the full moon. Panic filled Lucia. She would turn into a werewolf, she knew it. She had to get out of here before she hurt Gabriel or Carl.

"Get me out of here," she ordered Vladislaus, standing up and walking shakily over to him. Her skin was itching.

"As you insist," he replied smoothly, eyes glittering. He scooped her up in his arms, and she closed her eyes, unable to look at Gabriel, who looked heartbroken.

**TBC.**


	13. Reflection

Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I made up. Fair enough.

,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-( (&) )-,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸

_All was dark as Lucia stood on the balcony in the empty town hall, looking down into the abandoned dance floor. Her heavy hair was hanging around her face, arms crossed before her. She was quiet and alert, waiting for something to happen._

_Then, it did happen._

_Light filled the place, and Lucia flinched against it, weakened. Slow music, played in minor, started up, and she cocked her head, a small smile on her blood red lips. He appeared in the hall below her then, dressed from head to foot in black, smiling up at her. He held a hand up to her._

_"Come to me, my Queen," he said._

_She walked to the stairs and climbed down them, clutching her black skirts in her hands as she went. She reached the floor, and closed the space between herself and Dracula quickly and silently, pressing her lips into his. They kissed for a moment, until he pulled back silently to cup her face in his hands. He chuckled._

_"What's funny?" she asked in a whisper, awed by his closeness._

_"Just how things turn out," he replied softly, trailing his lips along her jawline. "I love you. Together, we rule the night."_

_He smiled, then slowly unfastened the collar of his shirt, revealing the pale throat and pounding vein. She felt desire stir up inside of her as he offered it to her. Sharp fangs slid down before she could think about it. She rested her mouth against his neck, nibbling it first, before latching onto the vein. Hot, black blood poured into her mouth, and she sighed in contentment, closing her eyes._

_Then the taste changed. Lucia opened her eyes to find that she was standing in a dark, cold street in Vaseria, draining a figure in her arms. She leapt back, shocked, and stared at the small girl who fell dead into the slushy leftover of the snow. A scream rose in her throat as she ran from the street, hot blood running down her chin. She could not forget the small girl she had just killed._

_Somehow, she found herself in the Danewoods' shop. There was Lydia, dressed in white, eyes shining as she stared at Lucia._

_"Mamma! She's here! The one!"_

_Then Frances appeared from nowhere, and they were stripping her, revealing her pale, slim body. They forced her into the dress she had worn to the ball, insisting she looked beautiful, just like an angel. They finally finished, and pushed her in front of the mirror._

_She stood, still, shocked, staring into the mirror, hair hanging over one shoulder, eyes wet with tears._

_There was nobody in the mirror._

_Lucia had no reflection._

When Lucia woke up, her shoulders were shaking with grief. Burning tears rolled down her face. She forced herself to calm down, and sat up, scanning the chambers she found herself in. It was obviously a room in the Count's castle, but it was one she had not seen before. It was larger than the previous room, yet the only furniture in here was a large bed, the one she was lying on. It was made up in black satin. A mirror hung on the wall at the other side of the room.

She was dressed in the ballgown, her hair loose and tangled. Her lip felt swollen, the side of her face bruised. The window in here was large and clean, and the golden light which poured in revealed to Lucia that it was morning. She thought of last night. Vladislaus had betrayed her. She had almost died because of him.

She thought of her dream. It had been so frightening, the prospect of eternal damnation. She remembered the look on the face of the dead girl and almost felt like crying again. She would never kill anyone. She had to think of what she was going to do now.

The mirror tempted her. She had to see if she was a monster yet. Shaking, she rose to her feet and crossed to the mirror, gasping as she saw her reflection. It looked pale and partially transparent. It was fading, just like her innocence.

"Lucia," came a soft voice from by the door. She spun angrily to see Vladislaus standing there, looking beautifully impassive.

"You are a bastard," she said slowly, balling her hands into fists as she glared at him. "You said you loved me!"

"I do love you," he said, looking sad now, chewing his lip. "I know I've hurt you, but please let me explain..."

"How can you explain _betraying _me?" she shouted. "How can you explain almost causing my death?"

"You were not meant to go back in there," he murmured, apparently trying to stay calm. "I wasn't counting on your skills as a Hunter. I underestimated you. I can only apologise."

"You would have gladly killed the man I love!" she shrieked.

He was angry too now. Eyes glowing, he screamed, "_And I'd kill him right now if I could!_"

Lucia shrank back automatically from his temper, now scared. "But I love him," she whispered.

He sighed, trying to keep from another outburst. He crossed over to her and stroked her cheek gently. "But you love me more. You long for me, my touch, my love. I can sense it, because it's what keeps me alive. You belong with me."

"That isn't true and you know it. Gabriel is my soulmate. My happy ending would be with him. But you've made me so I can't live with him. I can't be with him because of what I am- a monster. It's your fault I can't have a happy ending," she said bluntly, moving away from Vladislaus.

"There is more than one route to happiness," he replied, watching her wander towards the bed.

She looked over her shoulder at him. "There will be no happy ending to this, Vladislaus," she whispered. "None of us- me, you, or Gabriel- can have what we want."

"You can't be with Gabriel anymore, Lucia, you're right," he said coldly, making her heart ache. "So you why don't you join me? I know you want to."

He was right, and she knew it. Did she really have a choice? She could not live amongst normal people anymore. She shook her head. "No. I could not live with you."

He appeared in front of her suddenly, making her jump. His expression was one of dark amusement. "You could not live with me? Could you _die_ with me?"

Struggling to find language harsh enough to reply to this sick remark, Lucia stepped back. "You are such an evil man. I wish I hated you. God, how I wish I hated you."

She ran from the room, tears rolling down her face. She needed to be away from him. Her legs carried her down to the garden, and she collapsed against a hedge, sobbing. She was truly damned now. She would not be going to Heaven now. Her soul was damned. She was destined to eternity in Hell.

Still, she could not stay on the Earth. She was going to end up killing someone. It would be wrong for her to try to stay alive. She had to try and stop Vladislaus, then deal with the problem of her own taints.

She looked up at the blue-grey sky and smiled grimly. This was a near-impossible task, especially as she was slipping into darkness. She was losing control of her feelings, her actions. Her time on earth was coming to a close, she could sense it.

Her grim smile changed to one of pure amusement as she thought of her plan.

She might as well go out on a high.

**TBC.**


	14. The Deepest Consequence

The ending of this chapter may seem a little iffy, but he's trying to prove to her that he doesn't blame her and it has brought them closer together. That makes no sense now, but you will see...

Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I made up. Fair enough.

,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-( (&) )-,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸

Snow drifted from the ink black sky in small silver flakes. Lucia could see clearly out of the window from the bed, where she was lying silently. Bright moonlight illuminated the room. Lucia thought of the next full moon, and wondered if she'd still be around to see it.

She trailed an idle hand along the black bedding and sighed, wondering if she should sleep. She didn't feel tired; on the contrary, she felt very awake. She sat up and wandered over to the mirror again, looking at her partially see-through reflection once more. Was this the way she was meant to spend the rest of her days- not quite dead, but not alive?

The dress still looked beautiful on her, but it seemed to represent an innocence that was no longer present in Lucia's world. The door opened, and Lucia looked up to see Vladislaus enter. Anger bubbled up inside of her, but it faded at the apologetic expression on his face.

"If you're here to taunt me some more, go ahead," she said dully. "More pain can't do me any harm, right?"

"Lucia, my darling, don't be like that," Vladislaus sighed, walking over to her, cradling her bruised cheek in his hand. "I don't mean to hurt you, I only want to make you see the truth." He kissed her forehead gently, then held out a heavy, black, hooded cloak. "I suggest you put this on. We're going out, and it is rather cold."

She did not question why they were going out. She decided it was definately not going to be for a good reason. She pulled the cloak on and fastened it, putting the hood up. Vladislaus said nothing, and lifted her into his arms. He looked at the window, which swung open suddenly. He walked towards it, then jumped out.

Lucia held him tightly, heart racing, as they fell downwards. He turned into the bat just before they hit the floor, and pulled up into the air in a smooth swoop, heading down into Vaseria. The chilly, damp air blew against Lucia's cheeks as they flew.

They landed at the edge of a small wood, and Vladislaus changed back, holding her hand tightly. They walked forward, and the trees became less dense. Lucia heard a man screaming, and she felt a wave of panic. They came out of the woods, and stood at the edge of a small square. Lucia gasped.

Carl and Gabriel were in the square, fighting three vampires. Gabriel was shooting one as it flew teasingly around one of the buildings. One had landed in front of Carl, and they were squaring up, Carl clutching a silver stake. The third one was sitting on top of another building.

"Call them off," Lucia begged, looking imploringly at Vladislaus, who smirked.

"Why? Don't you want to see your loved one, the great Gabriel Van Helsing, fall?" he asked smoothly, trailing his lips along her earlobe.

"He will not fall," she whispered. "Not whilst I'm here to watch over him."

The vampire dived suddenly at Gabriel. He didn't have a chance to move or attack it. It grabbed his shoulder's with its feet and tugged him up into the air. Lucia hardly thought about what she did. She ran forward suddenly, cloak and skirts blowing around her, and jumped, catching Gabriel's ankles with her hands.

"Lucia?" he gasped, as her weight pulled them free of the vampire's grasp. They fell to the ground, and Lucia landed on her back. Gabriel landed above her, one of his knees on each side of her face as he looked down at her. "If only this was a better time..." he muttered.

She raised an eyebrow as he stood up, and pulled her up too. They both looked at Carl, who lunged at his vampire with the stake. He missed, and the vampire tackled him to the floor, pinning him down.

"Carl!" Lucia and Gabriel shouted at the same time, both running towards him. The third vampire flew at them suddenly, and Lucia left Gabriel to deal with it, running on.

"Get off him, you whore!" she shouted, realising that she had no weapons, and making up for this fact by punching the vampire square on the nose, causing it to stagger back from Carl.

The vampire hissed at Lucia, looking at her carefully. Lucia hissed back mockingly. The vampire leapt at her suddenly, and she prepared herself to be knocked over. It didn't happen. The vampire flew over her, grabbing her shoulders with its feet. Lucia screamed without thinking as it pulled her into the sky, her shoulders starting to bleed as its sharp feet dug into the flesh.

"You are a Hunter no more, Lucia!" Dracula's voice pierced the air.

He would not let her die, she knew this, but he would not save her until she needed it most, to prove his point. Anger rippled through her, and she decided that there was only one way for her to get out of this. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard, a grim smile on her face as she felt her jaw extend, her fangs slide down. She gave a screech and turned her head, digging her teeth into the vampire's ankle.

It let her go suddenly, and she fell down silently, landing hard on her back on the very solid ground. Her ribs felt as though they had smashed into a million pieces, and she winced in pain as her fangs retreated. She lay still, waiting for the vampire to grab her again. It didn't.

Carl's scream filled the air suddenly, and Lucia leapt to her feet, hair blowing freely around her aghast face. The vampire was bent over Carl, biting his neck.

"No!" she uttered.

"Lucia!" Gabriel shouted, and she turned to see Gabriel, who was wrestling with the other vampire, toss her the double-ended stake.

She caught it lightly and pressed the button, running forward and swinging the stake under the vampire attacking Carl and impaling it through the heart. It died instantly, and Carl fell still to the floor, oddly pale, eyes closed, blood pouring from his neck.

"Please, no, Carl," she whispered, tears in her eyes as she dropped the stake and grabbed his face, shaking it. "No! Carl, wake up Carl, wake up!"

He gave a small choking noise. "I'm not... a field man," he rasped, then fell silent.

Lucia stared at his lifeless form, tears tolling down her cheeks. Carl had been so pure, so innocent. Evil had taken his life, the same evil which ran in Lucia's veins, the same evil she had used to free herself from the vampire before. She glanced up at Vladislaus, who was standing watching with an impassive expression.

"Get away from here, you monster," came Gabriel's voice from behind her, and he tossed a small device at Vladislaus. It exploded into a brilliant flash of light, from which Lucia flinched. When it faded, Vladislaus was gone.

Lucia looked up at Gabriel. He was looking over Carl with tears in his own eyes, looking truly devastated. Lucia felt so guilty at the look in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry..." she whispered, but he shook his head softly, taking her hand and pulling her up. For a long time they just stood looking at each other, Lucia completely awed by the vunerable look in his face. Then he leaned forward and caught her lips in a gentle, warm kiss, pulling her close as their lips worked in a long, tender, lingering kiss.

"I thought I'd never see you again," he sighed. "Now let's get out of here."

**TBC.**


	15. From The Flames

Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I made up. Fair enough.

,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-( (&) )-,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸

Lucia pulled the cloak tightly around her and looked out from under the hood. She and Gabriel were in the garden at the back of his rented house, Gabriel preparing to burn Carl's body. He had set up a large structure of dry wood, and placed Carl's body on it.

Lucia stepped forward to stand beside Gabriel as he stood looking over his friend, taking off his hat. Carl looked pale and still, as though he was in a deep sleep. Lucia half-expected him to sit up suddenly and start lecturing about how she had miscalculated her failed rescue attempt of him. She felt tears roll down her face as she knew this would not happen.

"Goodbye, my friend," Gabriel whispered, lifting his large jug of oil. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you. But you're in a better place now, watching over us. I'm going to try not to be sad, Carl, for why should man lament the state he should envy?" As a tear rolled down Gabriel's cheek, he poured the oil over Carl.

Lucia watched. Was she to blame for his death? She had been so sure the vampire would come back and attack her, instead of going for Carl. She had made a fatal error. Yes, this was partly her fault. She wiped her tears away with a hand. She was truly becoming darker.

Gabriel set fire to the wood. The small orange flame danced, fighting against the miserable drizzling rain, only to errupt in fire. Carl was no longer visible through the blaze.

Gabriel made the sign of the cross. Lucia flinched without thinking, then felt another wave of tears coming on. Determined not to cry when Gabriel was being so strong, she pulled the hood further over her face. Gabriel put an arm around her and steered her inside.

"I don't want to watch," he said softly as they stepped into the kitchen.

He crossed to the bench and began making cocoa. Lucia watched him shrug off his coat as he worked, looking as though he was about to break down. Wishing she could help him, she turned back to the door and looked out. The flames were vivid against the black sky, silver ash floating away. She closed the door.

"Cocoa?" Gabriel asked her in a small voice. He raised a mug, which then slipped out of his fingers and smashed on the floor. He started crying.

"Oh, Gabriel," she breathed, rushing around the counter and holding him in a tight hug. He held onto her, pressing his face into her cloaked shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It isn't your fault," he whispered. "It's nobody's fault... except Dracula's."

Lucia felt a pang. She couldn't think of anything to say. They stood for a long time in silence, Lucia growing ever more aware of Gabriel's racing heartbeat and the dry desire at the back of her throat. She fought against it, until finally Gabriel released her and smiled gently, preparing cocoa once more.

"It's quite light in here," Lucia observed softly, aware that the light was making her uncomfortable as she removed her cloak.

"You look exhausted," Gabriel sighed, staring at her face, which was visible without the cloak on. "And your eyes... they're brighter than I've ever seen them."

She greatly wanted to tell him sarcastically that those were the symptoms when one became a monster, but she didn't feel that it would be fair. Instead, she nodded. He sighed once more and walked over to her, handing her a steaming mug and kissing her forehead.

"It's just us two to save the world then," Lucia whispered thoughtfully, taking a long sip.

Gabriel shook his head. "There is a local order here in Vaseria for curbing monster activity. I've asked for their help. They should be here soon."

Lucia nodded, wondering if Gabriel realised he was certainly bringing this order to their deaths. She crossed to one of the dining seats and sat down.

"You know," Gabriel said slowly, "Carl told me something interesting. The blood in your veins would be a fatal mixture for Dracula if he had it forced into his heart."

"How does that work?" Lucia asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. Carl had it written down somewhere, but going on that theory I'll never find out. He was rather unorganised," Gabriel smiled fondly.

Lucia looked at her wrist thoughtfully. The blood in her veins would kill Vladislaus? Ironic, really, that it would have to be her blood which took out the one she loved. But he had to die, she knew this. She just wasn't sure she could kill him.

There was a knock at the front door. Gabriel placed his cocoa down, and Lucia did the same, following him out into the hall. She saw Gabriel draw his pistol as they neared the door. He pulled it open.

Three figures stood in the pouring rain, cloaked in black. The first spoke in a low voice, laced with a Transylvanian accent. "Gabriel, it is so good to see you."

"Gregory, old friend!" Gabriel breathed, stepping aside to allow the three figures to enter, then closing the door. "I'm so glad you came."

Gregory pulled off his cloak, and Lucia examined him closely. He was a tall, muscular man with a handsome yet weathered face. He looked to be about thirty, with pale skin and straight, shoulder-length brown hair. His eyes were hazel in colour, and quite bright. He was dressed in a black shirt and trousers, heavily armed.

"Gregory Valerious," he introduced himself to Lucia, inclining his head. "Miss Craft, I assume?"

"Yes," she said slowly, analysing this man.

"I am from a local order. I am here with my two friends, Maximo Garcia and Deanna Green, to help you fight the evil of Count Dracula."

As if on cue, the other two removed their cloaks. There was a man and a woman. They were both dressed and armed like Gregory. The man, Maximo, was tall yet lean, with tanned skin and large brown eyes, with long curly black hair that fell elegantly into his face. The woman was very short and skinny, with a long mane of flaming red hair that covered most of her face. It was braided in places and she had beads tied into it. The eyes that shone out through her hair were bright green.

Lucia knew these people should not be involved. They were young, innocent, probably with very little knowledge of fighting. She sighed. "What makes you think you know how to fight vampires?"

It was Maximo who answered, revealing a Spanish accent. "We have been well-trained, Miss Craft. I come from a village in Spain where vampire activity is not uncommon. I was taught from a young age how to deal with them."

"Just because we aren't church trained doesn't mean we're incapable," Deanna said bluntly, in an English accent. "What makes you think you're so damned good at fighting them?"

Lucia gave a snarl, and her eyes glowed red, making the newcomers gasp. "Because I'm turning into one," she snarled, turning on her heel and marching into the bedroom to cool down, slamming the door behind her.

She sat down on the bed, cradling her aching head in her hands. She wanted all of this to be over. Instead, it seemed to be getting worse. The order were extremely arrogant about a subject they really didn't understand.

The door opened slowly. "Miss Craft?" came Maximo's voice. "Can I come in?"

"Aren't you scared of me?" she whispered.

"A little," he admitted, edging in and closing the door. "However, I can see that underneath your tough exterior, you're a good person. You're a lot like Deanna."

Lucia snorted, remembering Deanna's heated outburst. "I am nothing like that girl."

Maximo shrugged. "I know Deanna well. I love her with all my heart. And I know you're like her."

"You love her? She hardly seems like the type a person would love."

"Neither do you, but Gabriel Van Helsing certainly loves you."

Silence fell as Lucia pondered this. She didn't deserve Gabriel. He must really love her. She wondered if he could cope without her. "Does she love you back?"

Maximo lowered his huge eyes. "I do not know. I am... afraid to tell her my feelings."

"Tell her," Lucia said, turning to look at him. "Tell her soon. You never know what is just around the corner. You never know when she will be ripped away from you."

He nodded. "I shall. Will you come to the lounge to talk with the others?"

She sighed. She ought to play her part. "Yes."

They walked together in silence into the lounge. Gabriel and Gregory were sitting on the sofa, talking fondly. Deanna was curled up beside the fire, cleaning her fingernails with a machete idly. She looked up as they entered.

"So you came out of your strop?" she asked coldly.

"Deanna," Maximo whispered, shaking his head. "Now is not the time."

"Try telling Miss Lucia Craft, Hunter of the Church and part-time vampire, that," Deanna spat, glaring at her.

Lucia felt anger ripple up inside of her, but she was determined not to act on it. Deanna Green may be an arrogant woman, but Maximo was right; Deanna was a lot like Lucia.

"Deanna, stop it," Gregory warned, looking over at her. Deanna apparently didn't like being told off by her superior. She slammed the machete into the floor, where it stuck firmly, and sprang to her feet, marching towards the door. Maximo caught her arm as she did, and tugged her around to look into her eyes.

Deanna sighed, and shrugged him off, walking back to the fire to sit down. Lucia smiled softly. Deanna did love Maximo, it was obvious from the way a mere look from him could cool her down.

Lucia sat down beside Gabriel on the sofa, whilst Maximo sat down on the other side of the fire. Gabriel stroked Lucia's hair gently and kissed her cheek. She leaned into him, trying to find comfort in his arms.

"Tomorrow, we hunt," Gregory announced. "We need to find Dracula's headquarters. He cannot be operating out of that castle on the hill."

"How do you propose we find them?" Lucia asked, rolling her eyes. "They're hardly going to be in an obvious place."

"That's where you come into it," Gabriel said softly, eyes almost apologetic. "You're going to get him to show you them. Then, we are going to come in."

"How are you going to know where I am?" Lucia asked, cocking her head.

"I can feel it," Gabriel whispered, kissing her lips briefly.

"Bloody brilliant plan," Deanna groaned, removing her machete from the floor with a hard tug. "You're basing this on how you feel about her?"

"Do you have a better plan?" Lucia asked icily, wishing that the young flame-haired woman on the floor did have a better plan.

Deanna lowered her green eyes to the floor. Lucia sighed, and tried not to think what tomorrow would involve. It seemed very dangerous and she had a worried feeling. Gabriel seemed to sense this. He pulled her into a tight embrace, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You can all sleep in here," Gabriel told Gregory. "I'll fetch you some blankets and stuff. Do you want anything to drink or eat?"

"No thank you," Maximo replied. He turned to Deanna. "Can I have a word outside?"

Her expression remained impassive. "If you must," she muttered, tucking the machete into her belt and standing up. Maximo followed her out of the room.

"I wonder if they're finally going to get together," Gregory murmured. "They've been in love since they first saw each other a year ago."

"I'm going to go and see," Lucia whispered, standing up and heading towards the door. She reached the hall, and looked out, seeing that Deanna and Maximo were standing on the front step, the door open. They were facing each other. Maximo carefully took her hands in his.

"Deanna..." he whispered. "We've known each other a long time, and I like to think that I know everything about you, however secretive you might be."

She tilted her head, and her hair fell back from her face, revealing that she was rather pretty. Though at this moment she looked rather vunerable. "Maximo... I have a feeling I know what you're getting at."

He lowered his eyes. "Oh? And... how do you feel about it?"

She shifted her weight. "One day, when all of this is over, we can come back and have another think about it. But right now, Maximo, it wouldn't work."

"But-" he began, but she cut him off by pressing a kiss to his lips. She drew back from him. "So one day we will be together then, Deanna?"

"Perhaps," she replied in a whisper. "It's cold. I'm going back inside. Are you coming?"

He shook his head. "I'm going to stay out here a while longer. Goodnight."

Lucia walked back into the lounge and saw that Gabriel was handing Gregory some blankets. He caught her eye, and she shook her head sadly. Deanna came storming in a moment later, taking her place by the fire dramatically and hugging her knees.

"You alright?" Lucia asked in a low voice, surprised at the compassion she felt towards Deanna's small form.

"Of course," she said bluntly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Lucia shrugged. "I'm off to bed. Goodnight." She walked into the bedroom, and began unlacing her dress, relieved to finally be free of it. She found the shirt she had slept in last time and slid into it. It was cool and soft against her skin, and she collapsed onto the bed gratefully.

Gabriel walked in. He smiled at her exhausted position. "You look comfortable," he commented, kicking off his shoes and trousers and sitting down beside her.

"I am," she purred, closing her eyes and resting her head on her shoulder. "I am so tired. And sad for Deanna and Maximo."

"What exactly is up with them?" Gabriel asked, sliding under the duvet and pulling Lucia under with him.

"They're in love, but Deanna is clearly worried that a relationship whilst Hunting would put them in danger. I wish she'd see that a war is the best time to have love. The sad truth is, there's a chance that not everyone in this house will make it out of tomorrow alive, and they'll regret it so much."

Gabriel sighed. "We'll make it out of tomorrow, you'll see."

Lucia knew he was wrong.

**TBC.**


	16. The Beginning Of The End

I'm sorry I haven't updated forever! I have had really bad writers block, and I'm going to try and finish off my stories one at a time. Oh, and I have a question for you guys: do you want to see a sequel to this?

Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I made up. Fair enough.

,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-( () ),.-´¨¯¨·-.¸

Lucia did not want to open her eyes when she awoke the next morning. She felt so warm, so comfortable. Gabriel was lying facing her, and had his arm around her waist. She slowly looked at him. He was awake, his soft eyes twinkling sleepily at her.

"Good morning," he whispered, his breath tickling her face. He smiled. "How did you sleep?"

"Like this bed was Heaven on earth," Lucia sighed. She yawned and closed her eyes. "I never want to leave this place, this bed. I love you."

"That was a deep, meaningful speech."

"I'm full of them." She rolled over onto her back. "Is anyone else awake?"

"I wouldn't know; I didn't feel like getting out of bed to find out," he replied, sitting up and stretching. "Shall I go and have a look for you, Lucia?"

"Not if you don't want to," she yawned. "It isn't that important."

He smiled down at her, then stroked her cheek. "I won't. Tell me, what is important to you?"

She smiled sadly. "Spending this time together and enjoying it." She sighed. These could well be her last moments with Gabriel, and the thought made her want to cry, scream and latch onto him. She wanted him to touch her, kiss her.

He lay back down, and turned her head softly to face him. "This isn't the end, you know."

He was trying to reassure himself. Lucia wanted to comfort him, but she couldn't. She didn't want to lie to him. "Gabriel... you know we won't both make it out of today alive."

"We will," he whispered desperately. His eyes filled with emotion and he pulled Lucia closer to him. "We will, Lucia, I swear we will."

The look in his face brought tears to her eyes, and she longed to be able to help him. It wasn't fair. Why did she have to finally meet her soulmate now? "I wish it could be different, Gabriel. But it can't."

A tear rolled down his cheek. She couldn't stand it any longer. She climbed out of bed and wandered over to the window, looking out at the dull, cold morning. It was snowing. Gabriel followed her over, and firmly turned her around. He was wearing a baggy black shirt.

"Why can't you be positive?" he asked suddenly. "What is it you want?"

"I want to be loved," she shrugged. "I want you to hold me, kiss me, make love to me..." She was surprised that she had said the last one, but it was true. Somewhere inside of her, she had a flaming desire to feel his hands all over her body, then his lips...

"Lucia..." he murmured, his expression suddenly quite different. "What...?"

She didn't know why she wanted it so much. Perhaps it was because she knew she was going to die. Perhaps it was because she loved Gabriel so much and wanted to leave him with something before she left. "Please, Gabriel."

He sighed, and stepped closer to her. "Are you sure? Have you been with anyone before?"

"I'm sure," she whispered, as he wrapped his arms carefully around her hips. "And no, I've never been with anyone."

He nodded, then lowered his mouth to her neck. He was kissing it so lightly, so lovingly. Lucia felt so good. A moan escaped her lips as he lifted her suddenly, dumping her on her back on the bed. He knelt down beside her, looking at her in awe.

"You're beautiful," he breathed, slowly unfastening the buttons on her shirt. She felt her heartrate quicken as he pulled it open and grinned.

Some time later, Lucia opened her eyes. She was lying beside Gabriel, her head on his chest. He held her in his arms, and their legs were tangled together. They were naked. Gabriel was asleep, breathing softly. Lucia couldn't sleep. This felt so right, and yet she knew she would never feel like this again.

She heard voices in the hall. The others were up. She knew she needed to get up now. She considered waking up Gabriel, but realised she didn't want to have to talk about what had just happened. Softly, she slid out of bed, and walked over to the door. Someone had pushed a pile of clothing and weapons through.

She smiled, pulling them all on, eventually finding that she was dressed in a black camisole, a black blouse, tight black leather trousers, and pointy heeled black boots. The double-ended stake was fastened to her back by a thin sash, there was a sword sheathed in her belt, two pistols by her thighs and a stake by her ankle.

She cast a final look at the sleeping form of Gabriel, then headed out into the hall. She almost ran into Gregory, who was standing just outside. He smiled at her as she closed the door.

"Good morning, Miss Craft," he said. "I trust you slept well?"

She nodded. "Not too bad, considering, I suppose."

He nodded. "I know exactly what you mean. Is Gabriel up yet? I much desire to talk with him about the plan for the day."

"Go in and wake him, if you like," she shrugged. She grinned wickedly. "Though I must warn you he's naked. I'm going to get my breakfast."

"Sounds like you've already had it..." muttered Gregory as she wandered off. He went into the bedroom.

Maximo was sitting in the kitchen having a cup of tea when Lucia entered. He smiled at her as she poured out a cup for herself and sat down beside him, taking a long swig.

"Morning," he said, draining his cup.

"Are you alright?" she asked, remembering his failed attempts to woo Deanna last night.

His expression darkened slightly, but he nodded, running a hand back through his curls. "I'm just so scared something will happen to her," he admitted, his voice choked with emotion. "I love her some damned much, Lucia."

She did something rather out of character then. She stood up and pulled the man beside her into a tight hug, stroking his hair softly. He held onto her tightly, sobbing dryly. Lucia felt so at peace comforting Maximo. She regretted not being a more cuddly person all her life.

Finally, she drew back, and sat down again. Maximo still looked a little upset. She felt a small pang.

"Maximo," she said slowly. "I don't have a brother, but if I did... Well, I think he'd probably be a lot like you."

He smiled then, and she found herself smiling back.

"I have a sister," he said slowly, as though thinking carefully. "She's called Isabel, and I suppose she's a lot like you are, actually."

Lucia laughed softly. The back door opened, and Deanna walked in, looking out of breath and annoyed.

"Dee?" Maximo asked, staring at her. "Are you alright? What happened to you?"

"Bloody vampire," she replied, panting. "Chased me back here. I took it out, but I think there are more of them out there."

"Are you alright?" Lucia asked, watching her close the door and raise a hand to her mouth.

"I fell," she muttered, pulling her fingers away to examine the blood on them. "Fuck. That hurts."

"Shall I clean it for you?" Maximo asked, standing up.

Lucia smiled to herself, and quickly left them to it. She walked into the hall, and then into the bedroom once more. Gregory and Gabriel, who was now dressed and armed, were sitting on the bed talking. They looked up as she entered.

"Lucia, it's almost time for you to leave," Gabriel said sadly. "You have to go in there and make Dracula believe you are willing to be his Queen. He'll take you to his headquarters. Just roll with whatever happens, and we'll come and get you as soon as we can."

"What if you're too late?" Lucia asked slowly. "What if he makes me his Queen before you get there?"

"He won't," promised Gabriel.

Lucia felt very unsure. This was definately not a good plan. If she was made into Vladislaus' Queen, she would not be able to control her urges, she knew this, and she would not be able to help Gabriel. She would become what she had fought her entire time as a Hunter.

The three of them walked back to the kitchen, where Maximo and Deanna were in the middle of a very sweet, tender, lingering kiss at the table. They must have sensed the others there, but they did not pull out of the kiss. Finally, their lips became detached.

"If I don't make it," Deanna began slowly, "I want you to know... I loved you all along."

They hugged. Deanna was crying. Lucia felt very guilty; if anything happened to either of them, she would be responsible.

"You'd better get going," Gabriel whispered to Lucia. "I won't let you down, I promise."

Lucia nodded numbly. Gregory shook her hand and patted her cheek, wishing her good luck. Maximo pulled her into a tight hug. Deanna gave her a light squeeze. Gabriel walked her to the front door and stood facing her, holding her hands.

"I love you," he whispered. "I love you so, so much." His eyes teared up. "We will live happily ever after, I promise, my darling, my love."

She shook her head. "You gave me light in a time of darkness. But if you are too late, you have to kill me. I'm dangerous."

"Good luck," he sighed, kissing her softly. "Don't give into darkness. Hold out, and I will be there, I promise."

She nodded, and walked out. There was a horse waiting for her. She felt tears prickling her eyes as she mounted it and set off, speeding through the icy morning to the castle once more. Would she ever see Gabriel again? She had thought this would be the day of her death, but now it appeared that it could be the day of the start of her immortal life.

In no time at all, she was standing outside of the main doors of the castle, fighting against the tears. Slowly, she gave the doors a push. They opened easily, and she stepped inside reluctantly.

It was quiet and still in the hall as Lucia closed the doors behind her. Licking her dry lips and tossing her hair over her shoulder nervously, she wondered if she should call for Vladislaus to come and see her.

"Why call for me, my love?" came his voice. "I felt you enter." He was walking down the stairs to her, dressed in his usual attire, smiling at her in a surprisingly happy way. "I knew you would return, Lucia. But dressed like that... that I did not imagine. You look like you are about to go to war."

She swallowed painfully. She forced herself to speak. "I... I love you." As much as she wished this was a lie, it wasn't. It was anything but. She wasn't sure she could kill him.

His expression softened as he reached her. "I know, my love, I know. Have you reconsidered becoming my bride? I want you beside me for all time."

This was it. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks, and she grabbed his arms, needing to know he was there as she answered in a small, trembling voice. "I want to be your bride, Vladislaus."

He kissed her. As their lips and tongues worked together, he pulled her close and she held tightly onto him. He was evil, but he loved her. She knew he loved her. Finally, he pulled away.

"We are going to the Castle of Insettia," he told her softly. "Come along, darling."

He took her arm, and they walked through the castle to a small room at the back. There was a huge, ornate mirror taking up all of one of the walls. Vladislaus tugged Lucia in front of it, and she gasped as she looked into it. Of course, Vladislaus had no reflection, and her own was almost transparent.

"Don't we look so good together?" he murmured, extending a hand to touch the smooth, flawless glass. It cracked amazingly, but instead of falling all over the floor, it simply vanished, and Lucia stared into the spot where the mirror had been.

It was now a doorway into a different place. The sky was dark grey, and wet snow fell steadily from it. A huge dark castle sat a short distance away from the entrance to this realm, and it was bustling with vampires. The trees beside this place were dead. Only evil could thrive here.

Lucia was home.

**TBC.**


	17. Dark and Stormy Weather

I have been writing this on and off for days. Some parts were very moving to write, and it was causing me problems. So I hope you enjoy it. Also, the story's name has changed to VH2: Soulmates because I am planning to write a series of stories based after this.

This is a long chapter; on average, about four times longer than previous chapters have been.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I made up. Fair enough.

,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-( (&) )-,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸

"Are you sure you want this? I won't make you, you know." Vladislaus watched her as she sat down on the end of the bed in the chamber he had just shown her into. His expression was soft, anxious. He obviously wanted to go and touch her, but was scared of breaking her right now.

Lucia looked up to where he was standing in the doorway. She didn't want this, she didn't want to risk it, but she knew she had to. She had to play along until Gabriel arrived. She pondered what would happen if she did end up as Dracula's bride. She did love him, and she'd love to spend eternity with him, but not as an evil Queen. She forced a weak smile. "I know. But I do want this."

"You do realise what you're giving up?" he asked uncertainly.

She closed her eyes. Yes, she knew what she was risking. She prayed silently that Gabriel wouldn't be too late. "Please," she said softly, fighting the urge to cry, "can we just get it over with? You're making me nervous."

She could hear the grin in his voice as he spoke. "Whatever makes you most comfortable, my darling. I know this can't be easy for you."

"You can fucking say that again..." she muttered, burying her face in her hands. Realising that she was not doing the plan any good, she sighed and looked back at Vladislaus, who looked rather grim. "I'm sorry, you're right; I'm just really nervous."

"Such a dirty mouth," Vladislaus teased, smirking. "Shall I wash it out for you, sweetheart?" He vanished, then appeared on the end of the bed beside her, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss.

She couldn't help but feel content as he drew back and looked deeply into her eyes, as though searching her soul. She reached out to cup his perfect cheek in her palm, and he curled his fingers over her own.

"I love you," he whispered. "I'm the luckiest man in the world."

She forced a smile. She wondered, if Gabriel was too late and she did become the Queen, would her head still work the same way? Would she still be able to think freely about Gabriel? Or would she become essentially empty? She had to know. "Vladislaus... will I feel any different after you change me?"

He looked slightly confused. "Of course, my love. You'll feel... amazing." He smiled easily, bringing her fingertips down to his lips to kiss them lightly.

She shook her head. "No, I don't mean that. I mean... before the transformation you went through, did you think differently?" She watched him closely as he stood up suddenly and stood before the mirror on the wall, his back to her.

When he spoke it was in a small, shaking voice. "Of course I did! I was so pure, so innocent, and I gave that up... all because I wanted you back!" He turned back to her then, and she clasped a hand to her mouth as she saw that his black orbs had become a beautiful sea green colour, and were wet with unspilled tears. "It's all your fault! I always loved you!"

She took a shuddering breath as slowly, his features returned to their dark state, and his eyes became black once more. What had just happened? Had Lucia just seen part of Vladislaus' soul? She had certainly just been informed that the reason why he was a creature of evil was her fault.

All of the pain, suffering, bloodshed and horror Vladislaus had caused was because of her. Her heart was racing, and she was panting as she tried to take this in. A tear rolled down her cheek as she stared, aghast, at her betrothed.

"Lucia?" he asked softly, cocking his head. "My darling, what is wrong? What happened? I think I blacked out for a moment there..." He watched her in concern, his eyes fixed on her as she breathed shakily. He quickly walked back over to her and sat down, pulling her into a hug. She cried quietly into his shoulder.

"It's all my fault..." she whispered. "All of it. Oh, God..." She tried desperately to find comfort in his arms, but there was none. She longed to know more, to understand.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her, lifting her chin gently to look into her face. "Is it because of what is going to happen? It doesn't have to happen right away, you know, my love."

She forced herself to be calm. "No," she whispered, shaking her head. "The sooner the better." It was true; the sooner she stopped thinking like this, the sooner she became an empty shell, the better. At least she'd stop feeling so confused.

He nodded. "I wanted you to be dressed properly for this, not just by my powers," he told her, stroking her hair. "I shall send in one of my servants to dress you." He kissed her cheek briefly, then rose and headed out.

He had just vanished through the doorway when another person walked in. She was young-looking, short and curvy, with silky red curls of hair and vivid purple eyes. She looked at Lucia with utmost loathing. Lucia stared back, completely uncaring. This young vampire was probably jealous that Lucia was getting to marry Vladislaus.

"Ma'am," she said stiffly, inclining her head. "The Master says I am to get you ready for the ceremony."

"What needs to be done?" Lucia asked, standing up.

The vampire tossed her head. "You need to undress, you need to bathe, then you can be dressed and made up, Ma'am." She still looked angry.

Lucia cocked her head. Slowly, she began taking her weapons off. "Tell me, vampire, what is your name?" She tossed the double-ended sword onto the bed lightly.

The vampire shifted her weight. "Amy-Maria, Ma'am."

Lucia nodded, and unfastened her belt, placing her sword on the bed as well. "Well, Amy-Maria, let us get one thing straight before we even start," she said coldly, taking off her pistols. "If you try to hurt me, if you do what I know you want to do, and try and bite me, I will kill you."

Amy clenched her pointed teeth and balled her fists for a moment before answering. "Why, Ma'am, why would I do a thing like that?"

Lucia needed to take her anger out on this vampire. A small smirk lit up her face as she surveyed Amy. "I see it in your eyes. Blinding, all-consuming hatred. You want to snap me in two."

She stepped forward suddenly, and quick as a flash Lucia was clutching the stake from her ankle in her hand. For a long time they stood facing each other in silence. Adrenaline pumped through Lucia. She wanted Amy to attack her. She wanted to kill this creature.

Finally, Amy spoke in a loud, hysterical voice. "Can you blame me? I have served the Master for a long time. I am his most devoted servant, I can think more freely than the others. He knows I would do anything for him. I love him!"

"You cannot love, you monster," Lucia whispered.

"I can," she replied. "I can love, believe me. I can love so much it hurts, so much that it makes me cry at night, so much that I wish I could not." Her expression grew cold as she leapt forward at Lucia. "And now, you die."

"Just what I was thinking," Lucia said calmly, staking Amy effortlessly in the heart. Amy's expression softened, and her features became more human as her eyes returned to the colour they had been when she had still been a person; light blue. She gasped, then became dust. "Go in peace," Lucia sighed, tossing the stake at the bed. "You're free now."

How Lucia longed to be free like Amy. She told herself she had only to wait a couple of hours, then her time would come. Now, what could she do? She had just killed her assistant. Who would help her get dressed? Her head was spinning, and she had no idea what to do. She would have to dress herself.

"No you won't," came a small voice from beside the door. The speaker appeared to be a small girl. She was very pale, with long curls of sandy hair. Her eyes glowed green and her teeth were pointed. "Miss Craft, I am Millie."

Lucia stared at the tiny vampire as she took her hand and tugged her out of the room. What sort of cruel creature could have taken the innocence of such a young child and made her into a slave of darkness? If Millie had lived, she would have grown into quite a beauty. Her perfect pale neck was flawed only by the fading marks of a bite.

"Please do not judge the Master for turning me," Millie said as they walked along the dark, cold corridor. "I was sick. Dying a painful death. My body was haunted by terrible evils. Had I died, my soul would have been doomed to Hell. He turned me, gave me an eternal life."

Lucia chewed her lip as they entered a grand bathroom. A steaming bath had been ran for her, and she felt comforted in this warm, marble room. The air was heavy with the scent of some beautiful perfume. She thought of Millie. Lucia's soul would be damned to Hell when she died. Would she be better to live an eternal life?

"You are having doubts about the life which you are to lead," Millie said quietly, closing the door. "The Master loves you more than anything else in this world, Miss Craft. You will be happy; so, so happy."

Lucia sighed, and bent down to unbuckle her boots. Her long pale fingers worked quickly. She had noticed over the years that it took so much longer to get out of boots than it did to get into them. Finally she kicked them off, and began unbuttoning her blouse. Millie was watching her silently from by the bathtub. Millie seemed so happy, so content with her life as a vampire.

The blouse slipped off easily, and Lucia pulled the camisole off over head, aware of the cold against her exposed skin. Feeling slightly uncomfortable under the child's continuous green gaze, Lucia slowly took her trousers off, standing there naked, her clothes in a pile around her ankles. She felt as though she was waiting for the child to say something, to judge, but Millie said nothing except, "I shall put these with your weapons. Get into the tub."

Lucia waited until Millie had left with her clothes and boots before sinking into the bathtub. The hot, bubbly water washed over her, and she felt her muscles relax. Whatever was in the water was making her feel so comfortable. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

She felt strange. A sudden, horrible feeling swept over her as a thought struck her. She was being cleaned now; cleaned to remove all the goodness from her body. And yet, that could not be true. Millie's story had proven that Vladislaus was a good man really. Lucia sighed. She was sinking into darkness, and it was too late for her.

"Comfortable?" Millie asked, and Lucia opened her eyes suddenly to find that the small girl had returned to the bathroom, now clutching various bottles and a large porcelain jug.

"Yes, thank you, quite." Lucia's eyes found the window as Millie began to wash her, pouring oils and water onto her back and hair, scrubbing her clean. Outside, it was dark, inky black, with rainy snow beating relentlessly against the window. Perfect weather. "Does the sun ever shine here?"

"A strange question, to be sure." Millie paused, washing Lucia's hair. Finally, she spoke again. "The weather here runs in strange ways, Miss Craft. Some say it mirrors the mood of the Master, but I happen to think it predicts the future, in its own little way." She began pouring water over Lucia's hair to wash the soap out.

Lucia narrowed her eyes. She felt tears in them. "So... does that mean that the future is going to be dark; dark and stormy?" She heard Millie chuckle.

"It depends how you look at it," she answered. "This weather could be thought of as dark and stormy, I suppose, but it isn't really. It's beautiful. Dramatic, beautiful, and passionate." She finished her cleaning. "Sparkling, Miss Craft. Time to get out."

Beautiful, dramatic and passionate; exactly the sort of future she had always dreamed of. Lucia allowed Millie to wrap a warm, soft robe around her as she climbed out of the steaming bathtub. The small vampire took her hand again and they walked back to the bedroom in silence. Finally, they reached the door.

"I have a pleasant surprise for you," Millie announced. She pushed the door open with her tiny hands, and Lucia saw it lying on the bed, looking beautiful. She exhaled sharply, and covered her mouth with her hand.

It was a dress, quite easily the most beautiful she had ever seen, even compared to the one she had worn for the ball. The bodice was low-cut and extremely tight, shaped like a corset, made out of blood red silk. Black pearls ran down the centre of it. The skirt was long and heavy-looking, made out of a rustling black material.

"Oh, my..." she whispered, crossing over to it and running her hand down it carefully. It felt so lovely against her fingertips, and she smiled, wondering what it would look like on.

And so, Millie began to dress her. Black stockings were slipped over her pale legs. Then she was squeezed into the dress. It proved a tight fit, and hard to get on at first. But glancing down at it when it was finally on, Lucia knew it had been worth it. She was given some heeled shoes and onyx earrings. Her eyes were outlined in kohl, her lips tinted with red. Her hair was clipped up at the back of her head, a few strands curling around her face.

Finally, Millie stood back and smiled. She looked exhausted, but very proud. "You look stunning, Miss Craft. You're a true beauty." She looked at Lucia, who was sitting on the end of bed. "I'll be back in a moment. I need to see if the Master is ready for you yet." She walked out.

Lucia sighed, feeling nervous. What was going to happen to her? She was so scared, and yet so relaxed. She could no longer control her own fate. Her sapphire eyes landed on a chest in the corner of the room. The lid was open. She stood up and wandered over to it. It had her clothes and weapons in it.

She snapped it closed quickly.

The mirror on the wall caught her eye. She had to know, had to see if she still had... She hurried over and stood before it, her eyes closed. She was shaking, too scared to open her eyes and see. But she had to know, she just had to. She opened her eyes, and a sob escaped her.

She had no reflection.

_Beautiful, dramatic and passionate_... She moved a hand up to her face to wipe away the single tear that trickled down her cheek. She was destined for this. It had to be done.

"Ma'am?" Millie walked in, smiling brightly. She inclined her head. "The Master is ready for you now. Are you quite prepared for this, Miss? There is really no rush." Lucia looked at the girl. Millie cocked her head, and walked over to her, slipping her arms around Lucia's waist and hugging her.

Lucia patted the small girl without thinking, comforted by the embrace. Yes, she was prepared. As prepared as she ever would be. She wondered where Gabriel was. He was too late now. She gave a bitter sigh, and allowed Millie to take her hand once more and lead her out of the bedroom.

They walked down a long, dark staircase. Lucia gathered her skirt up in her hand and walked carefully. Her heels clicked on the stone, making her feel slightly uncomfortable as she listened to the quiet slap of Millie's sensible shoes against the stairs.

They arrived in a large, grand hall. It was bright and gorgeous, the floor, the walls, the ceiling all made of marble. A carved wooden alter stood by the far wall, black flowers curling elegantly around the structure. Beside it, a small staircase wound up to a landing which overlooked the room.

Vladislaus was leaning against the banister on the landing, smiling down at her. He was dressed in his usual attire, of course, but there was a slightly formal gleam to him she couldn't quite put her finger on. He bowed to her politely, still smiling his soft, pleased smile. She inclined her head, the loose strands of hair tickling her nose. He came down to her, walking in a slow, calm way.

He took her hand and kissed it, black eyes twinkling. "Beautiful," he whispered. "You look like an angel..." He kissed her mouth then, passionately, then stroked her lips. "Angels fall first, my sweet."

Where was Gabriel? She forced herself to smile and stopped her hands shaking. If they didn't come within the next, maybe thirty seconds, the world was doomed. She closed her eyes. Where were all these thoughts coming from? She hadn't worried about it for hours, and yet now it was all pouring back to her. What was she going to do?

_"What have you done?" her mother stared at her, her sapphire eyes wide, her mouth open in a wide gape. She was standing on the doorstep of their house, her pretty features illuminated in the sunset._

_There were tears in Lucia's eyes as she dragged the man's comatose body over to their house. "I... I thought he was trying to attack me, Mother. I've really hurt him."_

_"Who is he?" her mother asked, hurrying over and raising the man's head. She gasped as she looked into his face. "No... it cannot be..." She dropped his head and stepped back._

_"Mother? Who is he?" Lucia asked, lying him on the floor and staring at his chisled good-looks, his long dark hair. He looked faintly familiar. She knew him from somewhere... but where?_

_Her mother sighed, then pulled her daughter into a hug. "Promise me something, daughter. You will never let evil take over you, as it did to you when you were fighting this man, again."_

_"I promise," she whispered, tears rolling down her face. "But tell me, who is he?"_

_Her mother looked back at the man on the floor, and leaned down, stroking his cheek softly, tears in her own eyes. For a long moment, she was silent, her face soft with memories of long ago. "This is Lucius Craft. He's... your father."_

She smiled grimly. _I never will let evil take over me_. She took a deep breath, preparing to fight Dracula. Of course, he had a castle full of minions, but if she could take him out... her heart gave a fearful prickle. She didn't have it in her, she didn't, she really didn't.

"_Lucia!_" Gabriel's voice filled the room, and relief poured through her as she spun around to see him come running down the stairs, long coat billowing out behind him, holding one of Carl's light devices in his hand.

"Gabriel!" she exclaimed, running up to meet him without looking back. She didn't have a chance to turn and see Vladislaus' confused and angry expression, because as soon as her fingers had curled around Gabriel's, he tossed the device down at Vladislaus and Millie.

"Come on!" Gabriel ordered, and they ran as fast as they could up the stairs as light erupted below them. Finally, they reached the corridor, and Gabriel spun Lucia around, holding her face tightly. "Did he hurt you? Are you alright, my love?" He looked so worried, his expression mixed under his hat.

"Yes, I'm fine," she assured him, kissing his lips swiftly. "Where are the others? Did you bring them?"

He nodded. "Yes, Lucia. They're together, searching for the main groups of vampires to take out. You have to get out of here. You're in no state to fight."

She shook her head as he planted another kiss on her mouth. "I'm in every state to fight; I'm the only person who can take out Vladislaus. My blood will kill him."

Gabriel hesitated, then sighed. His eyes were glittering with tears. "I... I... I don't want to lose you as well, Lucia. I love you too much for that." A single tear rolled down his cheek.

She felt herself becoming choked with emotion. She wiped his face gently. "You will lose a lot more than just me if you don't let me do this, Gabriel. You know that. Is my life worth that?"

There was a long, tense pause. Gabriel slowly slid his hands away from her face, shaking his head. "I can't answer that. God, you know I can't answer that. Does the fact I love you make me a bad person?"

"You have to let me do this," she whispered, squeezing his hand. "I have to do it. The fate of the world is on our shoulders." She saw something break in his eyes. She had won him around. He nodded, and she pecked him. "Thank you. Thank you so much. I love you."

"Where are your things?" he asked, regaining his composure, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"The bedroom along there," she said, pointing. "Go and help the others. Be careful, Vladislaus could appear anywhere. Keep a sharp eye. I'll come and find you as soon as I'm ready."

There was a long, quiet moment. They stood in silence, looking into each other's eyes. Was this goodbye? Her eyes welled up with tears. There seemed to be nothing to say, no words to describe how much they had meant to each other in the brief time they had known each other. They just knew it, there was no way to put the beautiful feeling into words. Finally, they kissed, a long, painful kiss that was made of their sheer love for each other.

"Good luck," she whispered, turning away from him and heading as fast as she could to the bedroom, tears in her eyes. She brushed them away firmly, and entered the room.

It was empty, much to her relief, and she began stripping, peeling off the dress and stockings and fancy boots. The cold air played against her naked skin as she went over to the chest and pulled out her things, feeling a certain comfort in the familiarity of these weapons and clothes.

Finally, she felt ready to fight. Arming herself with her pistols, she marched out into the corridor. Millie was standing in front of the door, looking sad. It took Lucia a moment to remember she was fighting Millie's kind now, and she raised her pistols and pointed them at the girl vampire.

"What have you done, woman? You could have had anything, anything at all," Millie whispered slowly, a tear rolling down her pale, pretty cheek.

"Anything but my conscience," Lucia replied through gritted teeth, "and I'd really rather hold onto that as long as I'm around on this earth." She licked her lips. "I'm sorry about this, Millie, you really aren't so bad. Go in peace."

Lucia shot the vampire. For a moment, Millie stood still, her expression impassive. Another tear fell, and she covered her heart with her tiny hand. Her eyes became smaller and dark green. "See you soon," she whispered, disappearing into dust.

"I have no doubt I will." Lucia lowered her head. It had hurt to destroy Millie. She forced herself not to get emotional, and listened carefully as she heard an explosion somewhere below her. She heard a low shout. Deanna.

Lucia was off running, heading in the opposite direction to the route she had taken the last time. The long, dark corridor seemed to go on forever, her footsteps echoing loudly all around. Finally, she reached a crossroads; to the right of her, a staircase twirled down, to the left, one went up, and straight in front of her the corridor wound on.

She took the downwards staircase, her legs working madly as she sprinted down. She arrived in a long, low room. Only Deanna appeared to be here, slumped against the wooden wall, perfectly still, her hair falling out of her face. Her eyes were closed, and she looked peaceful. Too peaceful. Lucia put her pistols in their holders and took one of the flaming torches from the wall, crossing over to Deanna and crouching down beside her.

"Don't be dead," she whispered, feeling Deanna's arm for a pulse desperately. Lucia found one. It was weak, very weak, but it made her sigh in relief. She could not handle another death that was her fault.

"I'm dying, Lucia," Deanna said suddenly, making Lucia jump. Deanna's voice was low and pained, and her green eyes flittered open weakly. She pushed some of her hair out of her neck, and Lucia felt a jolt at the back of her throat as she saw the bloody wound there. "There was... hundreds of them. I blew the place up, figuring it was worth... sacrificing myself. But somehow I survived the blast. So did one of the vampires. He bit me, and I killed him, but I'm... bleeding... to death."

"Don't give up!" Lucia implored, staring at the girl she was surprised to find she regarded as her friend. "Deanna... fight it. Stay conscious... please..."

Deanna scoffed weakly. "We both know I can't survive a wound like this," she whispered, covering it with her fingers. She sighed. "I always wanted to die in a big fight, fighting for some... huge cause. But I thought I'd die alone..."

Lucia swallowed painfully. She was responsible for yet another death. There was only one thing she could do. Fingers shaking, she took Deanna's hand. "You aren't alone. I'm here."

Deanna smiled weakly. "Thank you. Lucia, you have... to find... Dracula. Kill him. There are thousands of sleeping vampires in this... castle..." She gave a sharp gasp. "Save the others... kill Dracula..." Her eyes closed, and her smile faded. "Tell Maximo I always loved him..."

She fell limp. Lucia remained calm. She didn't have a choice. She had to do as Deanna had asked. There was no longer a decision to be made; it was a task she had to carry out. Then... it would be the end.

**TBC.**


	18. Corridors

Sorry I haven't updated for a while. Here is the next chapter for your pleasure.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I made up. Fair enough.

,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-( (&) )-,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸

Lucia wondered what she should do with Deanna's body. She could hardly carry it around, yet it seemed wrong to leave it here. Finally, she decided to send someone else down to get it later. Lucia patted the lifeless girl on the cheek, chewing her lip.

She stood up shakily, and walked quickly back up. She was trembling. Her mind was set entirely on killing Dracula, no matter what it would take. But right now, she needed Gabriel, and the reassurance only he could offer her. She would find him.

"Gabriel!" she shouted, as she headed down a long, wide corridor, completely empty and deserted. She clutched her flaming torch in one hand, and her pistol in the other. "Gabriel?"

She heard a small scuffling noise behind her. She spun quickly, but the way appeared empty. She grew tense, tightening her grip on the pistol and cocking it. Something was here with her. There was a tap on the floor behind her, and she turned back around, some of her hair falling in her face as her wide eyes swept the nothingness.

"Gabriel?" she whispered, her voice a dry croak. It was not Gabriel lurking in the shadows, she knew that. Her eyes burned, and she chewed her lip.

She felt something trail along her neck. Wasting no time, she lifted the burning torch above her head and set fire to whoever it was behind her. She leapt forward, and spun around, backing off as she saw the flaming female vampire become ashes, her pained screams filling the corridor. A victory smile danced on Lucia's face, until her torch suddenly went out, plunging her into semi-darkness. Then, she felt someone grab both of her arms from behind and tug them painfully upwards, holding them there.

She cried out in pain, dropping her pistol and the torch. She knew who had a hold of her. How could she not? "Let go of me," she whimpered.

Dracula's voice was coldly amused as he whispered harshly into her ear. "I thought you liked me to touch you, my beautiful, beautiful traitor."

A tear rolled down her cheek. "I cannot submit to a lifetime of evil," she said through clenched teeth. "I have seen more pain in the past days than I have in my entire life, and it is all your fault."

He threw her from him then, and she landed hard on her front with a muffled shout and a loud bang. She could taste more blood, her own blood, the blood which could kill the monster behind her. She did not move.

"You know _nothing_," Vladislaus snarled. "You'd like to believe you're all innocent, wouldn't you? But you aren't, my sweet, and I shall show you that. All of the pain I have caused... is your fault."

Something broke inside of her. She rolled over onto her back, her hair hanging messily. Disgusted, she glared at Vladislaus, taking the clip out of her tresses. "I am not willing to accept responsibility."

He smirked, crossing over to her, and kneeling down beside her. "As if you have a choice," he sighed in mock concern. His expression turned sour. "Such a shame you had to side with Van Helsing, really. I truly love you."

She knew she had to kill him, but if she tried anything now, he would quickly overpower her. Perhaps it would be better to keep him talking for now. Yes. Put off the moment when she actually had to wipe him from the earth. Fingers shaking, she wiped her mouth. "You know I love you. I just can't condone what you do."

For a moment, he looked like he might cry. "Lucia, I do this... for you." Then, he became impassive once more. "Gabriel Van Helsing will die for what he has done to you."

"And what has he done to me exactly?"

"He has touched you," Vladislaus sighed. Lucia blushed. The vampire continued, "I could let that go. I really could. But he has influenced you more deeply than just that. It is because of him you cannot be allowed to live."

A long silence followed his words. Lucia was crying silently, hot tears rolling down her cheeks. She had never heard such emotive words. She closed her eyes, and cocked her head onto her shoulder. She was aching.

Then, another voice broke into the moment. "_Lucia!_" As Maximo's Spanish accent echoed around the hall, Dracula vanished suddenly.

"Maximo," Lucia whispered, sitting up and picking up her dropped pistol. Maximo pulled her to her feet. He was holding a torch himself, and sporting a deep gash on his chin.

He surveyed her in the torchlight, clutching on to her arm. "Are you alright? What did he do to you? Are you crying, Lucia?" She pulled away from him.

"I'm fine," she said, wiping her face with her hand. "Really."

"Liar," Maximo said softly, cocking his head. "Lucia, have you seen Deanna? I'm really worried about her..."

Lucia could not look at him. A sharp, guilty pang in her heart, she sighed. "I'm so sorry, Maximo," she whispered, tears rolling down her face. "There was nothing... I could do. She was dying... and she... she..." Lucia found she could not continue, and shook her head.

A spasm of anguish flittered over Maximo's face. "No..." A single tear rolled down his tanned cheek. "My love, oh my love." He muttered something in Spanish.

"She told me to tell you she loved you all along." Lucia's words seemed to send Maximo over the edge of grief, and he began to sob, resting his curly head on Lucia's shoulder. She resisted the urge to join in the tears and instead chewed her lip, burying her fingers in his curls.

"We must go on," Maximo said finally, looking up at her and wiping his eyes. "You will kill Dracula, won't you? Can you bring yourself to do it?"

There was an earnest glint in his eyes, a certain desperation in his face. She flashed him a reassuring, winning smile. She could not let him down. "I can. And I shall, my friend." They started running then, heading down the hallway. They were going to find Dracula.

The hallway stopped abruptly at a grand double doorway. It was made of black marble, with some inscription carved into it in a language Lucia did not understand. The doorknob was made of brass. There was something forbidding about the doorway. Lucia and Maximo stood silently facing it.

"Go ahead," Lucia whispered. Her eyes swept across the inscription, and she knotted her fingers in frustration at the realisation she would not understand it. "Open it."

Maximo's smile was nervous. "Ladies first?" he offered, voice shaking.

"I'm not touching that thing," Lucia shrugged, unsheathing her sword. "Maximo, stand back." She swung the sword high above her head, then brought it crashing down on doorknob, slicing messily into the brass. It clicked open, and Lucia nudged the door open with her toe, returning her sword to its place on her belt.

They stood together staring through the open doorway. They were looking at a huge hall, tiled in white, and in the very centre of the room was a huge pool. It looked deep and inviting. The water was clear and cool looking. The light in the room seemed to come from it. Lucia exhaled in confusion as Maximo whistled under his breath.

"What is this place?" Maximo asked, his eyes flickering around tensely. He drew his own sword, and his eyes fell on the door opposite them. It looked the same as the one they had just passed through.

Lucia shook her head. There was no other exit from this place. "I have no idea," she replied, licking her lips. "I definately do not like this."

They crept slowly forward, Lucia very aware of his tense breathing and his speeding heartbeat. There was that desire, that need, again. The one in the back of her throat. She shook it away, and pulled out her sword. The heavy feeling of a weapon in her hands, one she could control, gave her strength. They reached the door, and for a moment their eyes met in the strange light of the water. Then, Lucia's eyes closed.

_"I don't like this place, Gabriel," Lucia's whisper was tense and excited, and her sapphire eyes found the warm brown ones of Gabriel Van Helsing, who was standing behind her._

_He pressed a kiss to her earlobe. "Lady Lucia," he murmured, slipping his arms around her waist. "Would I ever put you in a dangerous situation?"_

_She turned suddenly, capturing his lips in a long kiss. He pulled her closer as their mouths worked together. Finally, she pulled away slightly. "Not if you wanted to live."_

_He smirked, trailing a hand down the front of her tight pink dress. "I want to live, trust me. I want to live with you." That prompted them to share another lingering kiss. "Open the door."_

_"It looks strange," Lucia said doubtfully, turning back to the door._

_"Do you trust me, Lucia?"_

_She chewed her lip. "I do. God, I do."_

_"If you do, if you do trust me, my love, open the door."_

"I do," Lucia whispered, and as the Lucia of her past life reached for the doorknob, so did the actual Lucia, her pale fingers covering the knob. She was surprised at how warm it felt. "I do." She pushed, and it opened smoothly, revealing a snowy balcony. It was huge, and a staircase, exposed to the cold dark weather, curved down from it.

"Oh my God," Maximo gasped, reminding Lucia that he was still standing beside her.

"There is no God in this place," Lucia replied sadly, stepping out, her boots crunching on the snow. "We cannot seek salvation here."

"Very reassuring, Lucia," came a slow, cold voice from the stairway. Lucia froze as Dracula stepped onto the balcony, eyes glittering as his hair was whipped around his face by the wind.

"Lucia!" Maximo called. "Lucia, get back in here!" His voice was desperate as he hung out of the doorway. "Come on, get away from him!"

Lucia made her mind up in a split second. Her voice was calm as she spoke, and she kept her eyes fixed on Dracula. "Maximo, go back inside. Find Gregory, take Deanna's body, and get out of here. Go back to Vaseria."

She heard the doors close, and wondered if Maximo had closed them, or if they had closed themselves. Dracula smirked, and leaned against the banister of the stairs, an eyebrow raised. He folded his arms.

"What are you waiting for?" she whispered, the wind blowing her hair. Her hand trailed slowly down to her sword. "Come and kill me, Vladislaus." This was hurting her, deep inside, but she had to. For Deanna, for Maximo, for Carl...

"I am waiting, my love, for Gabriel Van Helsing," the vampire said coldly, cocking his head. "I figured it would be a lovely treat for him to see you turned."

"I thought you were going to kill me," Lucia said shakily, tightening her grip on the sword.

Dracula shook his shiny head slowly. He looked almost human as he replied. "I could never kill you, my darling. I love you too much, you know I do."

Her anger melted slightly at his soft tone, but she forced herself to stay in the right frame of mind. It was killing her, it was like a tight constriction around her heart. "I would rather die than help you." She chose to whip out her sword then and hold it defensively.

"Don't be boring. Everyone who says that, dies." He walked forward, hands crossed behind his back, a small smile on his lips. "You cannot kill me, Lucia. Even if you had it in you, there is no way to do so."

Her mouth quirked into a grin as he reached her. "Alas, Vladislaus, the way to do so _is_ in me, along with the will." He stopped, and looked quite confused, but any further banter, or indeed attempts to kill the other, was cut off as Gabriel Van Helsing appeared at the top of the staircase, glaring at Vladislaus and pointing a pistol at him. He shot, and Dracula groaned and spun to face him as a bullet plunged into his chest.

"Gabriel," Vladislaus whispered, inclining his head. "You have finally arrived. You were always late, weren't you?" He laughed suddenly, a heartless, cold chuckle. "I am so glad you are here to see the show, _Brother_."

**TBC.**


	19. Love Story

Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I made up. Fair enough.

,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-( (&) )-,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸

"Call me that again, and I will put a bullet through your head," Gabriel snarled softly, pointing a pistol at Dracula angrily. "We are no longer brothers in arms."

Dracula moved away from Lucia, heading back over to Gabriel. "No, Gabriel, you do not understand me, I fear. We were brothers; literal brothers, blood brothers, in the past life we shared."

"No," Gabriel whispered. His expression was one of soft disbelief, his eyes flashing. The rain was sticking his hair to his shoulders. He tightened his grip on the pistol. "It isn't true."

Dracula stopped just before Gabriel. "I can assure you it is," he smirked. "The Dragulia brothers; Velkan and Vladislaus. You, in case you're wondering, were Velkan, the eldest and most charming. But then, we both fell for the same woman- the beautiful, amazing Lucia Valerious. And that's how all of this started."

"I assume I was Lucia Valerious," Lucia said flatly, watching Gabriel sigh and roll his eyes.

"Leave it, Lucia," Gabriel said suddenly. "Some things are best left forgotten." His eyes fell on Dracula once more. "I don't want a history lesson, Dracula; I don't want to know how things came to be as they are."

Lucia licked her lips. "I do," she said quietly. "I want to know how things came to be my fault." She forced herself not to cringe as both men looked at her, Gabriel quietly annoyed, Vladislaus amused.

"You shall know," Vladislaus replied smoothly. "I'm going to show you both, then perhaps you will see things in a different light..." As his voice faded out, something happened. Lucia suddenly felt very weak, and the world was spinning. She heard Gabriel cry out her name as she fell to her knees...

_Lady Lucia Valerious looked at her reflection in the tall mirror in her bedroom. She looked beautiful, she had to admit. She reached up to brush away a stray lock of brown hair with a small, pale hand, then went back to examining her new dress. It was long, heavy and blue; the exact same dark blue of her eyes._

_"Lucia, you are a true angel," her father, Lord Valerious, said as he entered slowly, his emerald green robes trailing the floor. "You look simply stunning."_

_"Oh, Father," Lucia replied, blushing as he kissed her cheeks, "how I missed you. It is so nice to have you home. I have been ever so lonely this past year..."_

_"It is hard for you, I know," Lord Valerious apologised. "But I have commitments, my child. I am a Knight of The Holy Order, I have been ever since your mother passed away in childbirth twenty three years ago, bless her soul. I have to work hard to keep the world safe."_

_"I am proud of you, Father," Lucia sighed, "but that does not make it any easier. Perhaps when I wed, it will be easier. I will marry someone close to home, someone who never leaves."_

_"That reminds me," he said slowly, pushing a greying lock of dark hair out of his eyes. "The Knights at the ball tonight... I do not want you to be wooed by any of them, and believe me some will try. It is frowned on, and I don't want my only child to be disgraced like that."_

_Lucia's full lips fell into a pout. "Father, please, have some faith in me." He merely smiled, shook his head, and took her arm, leading her down._

_&&&_

_"How are you enjoying the ball?" Lucia politely asked Lady Ana, her cousin, as they observed the dancing from their corner, sipping wine._

_"It is not bad," Ana replied, shrugging her skinny shoulders. Ana was a plain, unremarkable woman, who was currently rather unhappy because her husband was ill with some sort of flu. He had been unable to attend the ball. "I would prefer to have someone to dance with."_

_Lucia opened her mouth to reply, but closed it again at the sight of her father bustling over, grinning madly and nodding politely at the people he passed._

_"Lady Ana!" he exclaimed politely to his niece, kissing her cheek warmly. "I must say, you are looking beautiful this evening." She snorted, and he turned to his daughter quickly. "Lucia, my dear, come with me. I have two men you simply must meet..."_

_Lucia tried to look excited as her father took her arm once more and took her across the room, avoiding all the dancing couples, and finally ending up by the staircase. Two men were here; one was tall and muscular, with a chisled face and long brown hair which fell rather messily to his shoulders. His eyes were warm and brown, and sparkled as they found Lucia's face. He was sitting down on the stairs, legs crossed, tapping his foot in time to the music. The other was slightly shorter, and leaner, with long straight black hair which was clipped neatly back, a softer face, and large, sea-coloured eyes. He was leaning against the banister. They were dressed in the same black cloaks and clothes._

_"Lucia, this is Lord Velkan Dragulia, who has saved my life three times on the battlefield," Lord Valerious said, with a nod at the brown-haired one. "And this is his younger brother, Vladislaus, who promises great things. Men, this is my daughter, Lady Lucia Valerious."_

_"It is a pleasure to meet you," Lucia said formally, inclining her head._

_Velkan stood up and kissed her hand, holding it even after kissing it. "Alas, fair lady, the pleasure is all mine, I am sure." His eyes held her own, and she felt her stomach surge._

_Vladislaus shook his head with a lazy smile. "Mine as well, I can assure you all." Lucia laughed softly, turning her attention to him. He blushed slightly, and looked away._

_"Will one of you be so kind as to dance with my daughter?" Lord Valerious asked. "She has been by the wall all evening, and I fear it is not doing her any good..."_

_Velkan opened his mouth, but Vladislaus spoke suddenly. "I will, it would be an honour." He took her hand from Velkan and held it awkwardly as they walked away from her father and his brother._

_"I am quite surprised you do not have a dance partner already," Lucia told him, as they began to twirl around with the other couples. Vladislaus held her lightly._

_"I am shy," he said quietly, spinning her expertly. "You may have noticed."_

_"Not too shy to ask me to dance," she observed, noting that he was a very good dancer. He pulled her up against him suddenly._

_"It was too good a chance to pass up," he whispered, leaning close. She thought for one excited moment he might kiss her, but he tugged her back and spun her again, dipping her down low, then bringing her back up._

_"Are you a Knight as well, Lord Dragulia?" she asked._

_His eyes filled with sorrow briefly. He sighed. "Yes, I am, unfortunately." He forced a polite smile. "Please, call me Vlad, my Lady." He twirled her away from him, then brought her back in._

_"As you wish, Vlad, but I must ask you to call me Lucia." She smiled. "You really have no need to be shy. You are a very interesting man, and I am enjoying your company." She moved to kiss his cheek, but he moved slightly in time to the music, and her lips ended up squashed against his for a long moment. Luckily, nobody noticed, but she did, blushing as she moved back. "I am sorry..."_

_The music ended, and as he began to assure her it was alright, she quickly made her way away, deeply ashamed. It probably wouldn't have mattered so much if she wasn't so attracted to Vlad anyway... she cursed herself silently, and decided to sneak outside and get some air._

_To her great surprise, she found the other Dragulia brother out here, sitting silently by the fountain, watching the water with a small smile. He looked up as she exited, and quirked an eyebrow._

_"You look flushed, Lady Valerious," he observed, gesturing for her to join him on the stone wall. She sat down beside him, crossing her hands in her lap. "Tell me, did my brother get boring so quickly?"_

_She wondered how to answer. "He was perfectly enjoyable company, Lord Dragulia."_

_He laughed. "That's why you came outside, I presume? So perfectly enjoyable that you are seeking time away from him?" His smirk was annoying, his amused tone irritating._

_She clenched her fist. "What exactly are you implying, _Sir_?"_

_He didn't answer. A slightly pointed tongue slipped out of his mouth to trail across his bottom lip. His fingers covered her fist, and he leaned slowly forward. She realised what was going to happen a moment before it did; their lips met in a slow, long, passionate kiss._

_&&&_

_"My Lady?" Lucia's eyes flittered open slowly, and she sighed at the sight of her handmaid standing by her bed. Early morning sunlight drifted through the window. It had been three months since the night of the ball, the night Lucia had given the flower of her virginity to Velkan Dragulia. She hadn't heard from him since; he and Vlad had left the following morning and had not been in touch. Her father had left a week later._

_Lucia yawned, and closed her eyes. She ran her fingers through the dark hair on the pillow beside her, turning her cheek into the silky softness. "What is it, Ava?"_

_"Lord Velkan Dragulia and Lord Vladislaus Dragulia are on their way here," Ava replied. "We recieved notice this morning, my Lady. They will be here soon."_

_Lucia was suddenly wide awake. "Velkan," she whispered, sitting up and opening her eyes. How she had longed to see him again. Would he wed her? No, he could not. It was against the rules of the Holy Order. But they could be together secretly, couldn't they?_

_She thought of his brother, the quietly amazing Vlad. She supposed she was attracted to both brothers. Velkan was more obviously attractive, but Vlad's eyes held a certain deepness Velkan's lacked. Lucia thought of those amazing eyes as she took her drink of water from Ava. Ava left, and Lucia sipped the water. Would it be awkward between her and Velkan?_

_Her question was answered right then as there was a knock at her window. She almost choked in surprise. Her bedroom was three stories from the ground. Her shocked eyes took in the image of Velkan's face outside the glass. She slid out of bed and hurried over, opening the window to find Velkan hanging from the ivy._

_"Good morning!" he exclaimed, handing her a small red flower. "You are a sight for sore eyes, I must say." And with that, he climbed easily into her bedroom._

_"I... I... what are you doing here?" Lucia asked, caught utterly off-guard as she closed the window once more. She watched Velkan sit down on her bed and take a long swig of her water._

_He cocked his head to indicate she should come over. She did, and he pulled her into his lap, looking up at her with a small smile. "Aren't you pleased to see me, Lucia?"_

_She returned his smile, cupping his face in her hand. "Of course I am, Velkan. I'm just surprised." She pressed her lips against his in a slow kiss as he began rubbing the fabric of her thin nightdress. He deepened the kiss, and rolled them over suddenly, so that she was lying down on the bed with him leaning over her, their lips still together. She pushed him away gently. "Velkan... I must speak with you. Where is Vlad?"_

_"He is still in the inn, sleeping probably," Velkan smiled. "He won't be here until afternoon. We're meant to be coming as a friendly gesture; we promised your father we would check in on you." He resumed his passionate kissing, but she pulled away once more._

_"I've hardly been able to stop thinking about you," she told him, looking away. "I missed you so much."_

_"I feel the same," Velkan said. "It is amazing to know that you are mine, and only mine. I'm so glad I found you, my beautiful Lucia. You are truly wonderful."_

_"Velkan... this is wrong," she whispered. "You are not meant to have relationships, you're a Knight of the Holy Order... I want it, but I know I should not."_

_"Nobody need ever find out," he promised, and then the conversation stopped as he began to strip her, trailing his lips across her bare, burning flesh._

_&&&_

_That day blossomed into a hot, dry afternoon as Lucia sat comfortably by the fountain, watching the water thoughtfully. She was in love with Velkan. She knew it. But then... what about Vlad? She wondered how she would feel when she saw the other Dragulia brother._

_Two soft hands covered her eyes. She jumped and laughed, reaching up to wrap her hand around the other person's wrists. "Who is it?" she asked, trying in vain to get them off._

_"Good afternoon, my Lady," Vladislaus Dragulia said in a light, teasing tone, sitting down beside her and smiling. His eyes shone at her. She took them in; so intricate, such a beautiful mixture of blue and green. Around the pupils were flares of gold. And she loved him. She loved him because when she looked into his eyes she could see into his soul._

_"Vlad!" she breathed, smiling widely at him. Her heart raced in her chest. "It is so lovely to see you again. How are you?"_

_"I have something to tell you," he said slowly, looking shy and nervous once more. "It is... quite serious. Lady Lucia Valerious, I feel I have fallen in love with you. I have been quite unable to stop thinking about you. I can't have a relationship with you now, for I am a Knight... but I won't be forever. If you can wait a year, maybe less, then I would like to marry you."_

_She gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "Oh my, Vlad, I don't know what to say! I love you too. I would greatly love to marry you, but you must consult my father first."_

_He nodded in agreement, then pressed a kiss to her forehead, holding her hand. They sat for some two hours talking, planning, even coming up with names for their children, completely unaware of the fact they were being watched._

_&&&_

_When Vladislaus kissed Lucia goodnight outside her door that night, he must have little suspected he would not see her alive again. Licking her taste on his lips, he headed to the room he was staying in, quickly changing for bed, and sliding into it, smiling into the darkness for several hours, until he heard the scream._

_Lucia's scream._

_He ran as fast as he could into the hallway, where maids were already milling about. His hair tumbled wildly about his face as he sprinted down to her room, tears of panic in his eyes. Not his love._

_The door was ajar when he reached it, and he shoved it open, freezing in the doorway as the light from the hall spilled in on the horrific scene before him. Lucia Valerious was lying dead in bed, her head on her shoulder, facing the doorway, her eyes open, her mouth stretched in a silent scream. The white of the sheets and of her nightdress was tainted with vivid blood. A sword was sticking through her stomach. Vlad knew that sword. He didn't even have to read the inscription on the handle. _

_The inscription that said **Velkan Dragulia**._

_"Velkan!" he cursed, rushing over to the bed, and pulling the sword from her, tossing it to one side. "Why? Why did you do it, Brother? Why did you kill my love?" Velkan was not in the room, but the answer came to Vlad anyway, and he knew with a bitter sob it was true. Velkan loved Lucia too._

_&&&_

_"It will be alright, my darling," Vlad whispered, placing Lucia's cold body down on the stone table in the creaking, breezy outhouse. The candle in his other hand cast a pale light over the abandoned building. "He has not taken you from me forever."_

_Then, he was muttering a spell. A spell he should not have known, but one he did know. A spell told to him by a dying gypsy. Words in the harsh language spilled over his lips, each one hurting his soul more than the last. Finally, he finished, and all was silent. Then, the candle went out._

_"You have summoned me, mortal," came a deep voice, echoing around the small outhouse. "You have summoned Satan. What is it you want? Speak, now."_

_Vlad fell to his knees. "Please, please... I want Lucia back..." A tear rolled down his face._

_"She will be reborn eventually," the voice said. "I do not have the power to bring her back to you now. She is in Heaven."_

_"I want to wait for her. For however long that takes..." Vlad closed his eyes. He knew what he was giving up, what this would involve, and he hated himself._

_"You are prepared to work for me? To live as the undead?"_

_He was sobbing now, crying, clutching Lucia's cold, limp hand desperately. "Yes..."_

_And it was done. The candle became alight once more, and Vlad looked at Lucia, feeling his soul drain from his body. He licked his lips, and hoped it would be worth it. Then, his brother burst in._

_"What have you done?" Velkan demanded, glaring at his younger brother. He was brandishing his sword, the one that had killed the woman on the table. "What did you do?"_

_Vlad laughed._

**TBC.**


	20. Final Moments

Well, guys, we've finally reached the end. I got quite emotional writing this, but don't panic, I have a sequel coming soon. There is no epilouge because I liked the ending like this. Prepare for character deaths in this chapter.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and enjoy this final chapter. Look out for the new story, **VH3: Loyalties **coming after a short break, I think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except what I made up. Fair enough.

,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸-( (&) )-,.-´¨¯¨·-.¸

It was all her fault.

Lucia was numb. Numb, and cold. So cold. She was vaguely aware of Gabriel calling out her name, and a tear rolling down her cheek. She was lying on her side on the ground, still. Her mind was spinning. Everything that had happened was her fault. All her fault.

"Lucia." She heard Gabriel's voice, soft and concerned, just above her ear. He lifted her into his arms, and she held onto him, wishing for all the world she could lose herself in the warm embrace. "Lucia, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I killed you..." His voice died away.

She smiled sadly, and trailed her hand down his cheek, feeling the stubble there. "It's alright. It isn't your fault." She pressed her lips against his in a brief, reassuring kiss.

"How touching," sneered Vladislaus. He was standing still, facing them, about ten paces from them. He was smiling. "Now do you believe me, darling?"

She ignored his attempts to wind her up, and licked her lips. She pulled gently but firmly away from Gabriel, and headed over to Vladislaus, staring into his eyes, stopping right before him. He lunged on her suddenly; she panicked, but quickly calmed down as she realised he was only kissing her, their lips and tongues working together at a fast pace. He was holding her up against him, and she could not pull out of the kiss.

Finally, he pulled back slightly. His face was shining with pure, raw love as he gazed at Lucia. "You cannot resist me, Lucia," he whispered.

She stepped back, closing her eyes and allowing a tear to escape the right one. The wind ruffled her hair and she was shaking. This was it. She was going to end it all. She was going to... but could she? Lucia's mind drifted over images of Carl, Deanna, and herself lying dead in bed, a sword sticking through her. She opened her eyes. "You're right, Vladislaus. I cannot resist you. And that is why I have to kill you."

His expression changed to one of shock. His laugh was slightly nervous. "Don't be stupid, Lucia. You could not kill me. I am about to make you my bride, my love."

"Could you kill me, Vladislaus?" she asked softly, and saw him falter. No, despite the many threats he had given, despite the many people he had killed, Dracula could not kill Lucia, for he loved her too much. He always had done. Guilt, deep, painful guilt, prickled at Lucia as she nodded, and slowly drew the double-ended stake. She was crying silently now. "Then... I suppose I am stronger than you, Vladislaus."

She pressed the button on the stake, and slashed her left palm quickly, cutting deeper than she had intended to. The pain meant little to her, in comparison to her heartache, and she did not cry out. This was it. She was trying so hard to be calm and cool, as with all the previous killings of monsters she had performed, but she could not be.

Her own blood was dripping off the end of the stake she had sliced herself with, vividly red even in the darkness out here. Dracula was staring at it as well, his expression quite unreadable.

Lucia raised her wet eyes to his face, and he looked at her. A tear ran down his cheek. She felt her resolve dying inside of her, and took a shuddering gasp, forcing herself to go on and ignore her heart.

A desperate scream escaped her lips as she stuck the spear through his heart in a smooth, flawless motion.

"I'm so sorry..." she whispered, covering her mouth with her hands. She felt empty, dark, heavy. The pain in his face was making her feel worse.

He did not appear to be able to find any words. He shook his head desperately, and blinked as his eyes slowly returned to the colour of the waves at the beach. These new eyes expressed so much more clearly how he felt, and the mingled mixture of love and heartbreak was almost too much for Lucia to watch.

He opened his mouth, but instead of words, black blood came out, running down his chin. He reached out and took Lucia's hand in his own, as if trying to show her he loved her. She could only cry as she felt his grip become weaker, his eyes fade.

"I'll see you soon," she promised, talking in a soft whisper. He nodded at her words, looking somewhat comforted.

Then, he fell.

He landed on his back, his arms spread, his head cocked to one side. He was still wearing that expression of comfort she had given him, his eyes soft and beautiful. But he did not look alive. There was a stillness, a peace she had never seen in him, in his face.

She fell to her knees beside him, and slowly wrapped her hands around the stake, heaving it out to stare at the mixture of her own blood and his on the end, the mixture that had promised so many problems yet now only looked beautiful as it sparkled strangely.

Fingers shaking, Lucia put the stake on the ground beside her, then carefully wiped the blood from his mouth and chin with her hands. She pressed a soft kiss to his cold, pale lips.

They say that when the one you love dies, part of you dies too. Lucia knew it was true as she pressed her face into Dracula's chest, sobbing into the black material. Something had died inside of her, and she knew it was something more than their connection through the bite he had given her. She loved Vladislaus; truly, painfully loved him more than anything else. Even Gabriel. She knew that now.

The rain had stopped, and no longer did the air feel cold. In fact, as Lucia slowly raised her head, she saw that the darkness had become bright, golden light. A warm breeze tousled her hair. _The weather predicts the future_... Through her sadness, Lucia's mouth formed a small, sad smile. She had done it. She had saved the world.

"You did it!" Maximo's voice filled the air, and she turned her head to see that Maximo, Gregory and Gabriel were grouped together, watching her. Maximo was holding Deanna's body in his arms. Lucia felt a pang as her eyes fell on the dead woman.

"Yes," Lucia said, her voice quiet and hoarse, "yes, I did." She wiped her eyes, but more tears threatened to overpower her, and her lip trembled, all because of the dead vampire beside her.

Gabriel looked concerned. He hurried over to her, and wrapped his arms around Lucia's waist, lifting her gently to her feet. She looked at him closely. He had lost his hat, his hair was a tangled mess, and he had a bust lip. But he was happy. She felt awful, because she was going to have to break his heart.

His fingers, rougher than she remember, carefully brushed away the tears on her face. She said nothing as he lifted her hand to his face to examine the wound there. It was still bleeding.

"You're a mess," he said, with a small smile. "Even you, who doesn't appear to care about her appearance, would be shocked if you could see yourself now."

She could imagine. Her hair was everywhere, knotted and damp with the rain and sweat. Her clothes were ripped in places. Her cheek felt like it might be bruised, and she could faintly taste blood. Gabriel was wiping the blood from her hand.

"Leave it," she whispered. "There's no point in cleaning it..." Neither Gabriel or Gregory picked up on anything from that sentence, but Maximo did, judging from the sharp intake of breath he took.

"Lucia... you don't have to... you know..." he said, placing Deanna gently on the floor and hurrying over to Lucia, looking devastated. Gabriel and Greg looked puzzled.

She couldn't look at any of them. "I know they can probably fix me at the Vatican," she replied awkwardly. "But I don't know how long it will be before I change completely and stop being able to control the monsters in me. So I have to die."

"No!" Gabriel exclaimed, and he stepped back, horrified. "No, Lucia, you can't. You don't need to die... if you die... you'll go to Hell..."

She spoke in a small voice. "Because of the monsters in me, I know." She was staring at Maximo's shoe, wishing she could shrivel up and die right now rather than hurt them like this.

Maximo pulled her into a tight embrace, and she held onto him, feeling truly loved. Maximo was completely like family to her. She would miss him. "This is what you want, Lucia?" he asked her.

"Yes," she answered. "It is. It has been an honour working with you, Maximo, and you, Gregory. You are great men." She looked up then, and smiled at them both. "You will go on to do great things. Goodbye."

Maximo and Gregory took this as a cue to leave. Gregory lifted Deanna's body and held it gingerly, looking sadly down on it. Maximo flashed Lucia a final smile, and headed off down the stairs, Gregory following close behind. Lucia would never see them again. Her smile faded.

"You want to go to Hell because of him." Gabriel spoke suddenly, his voice clipped and hurt. She looked at him to find that there were tears in his eyes, and that he was chewing his lip. She knew who he was talking about. Dracula. What was she supposed to say? Yes, it was true that she wanted to go to Hell because of Vladislaus. In the end, she decided on the truth.

"I have spent many lives with you, because you are my soulmate, Gabriel. But I am choosing to spend my death with Vladislaus. Can you understand that?" she asked him softly.

Gabriel did not answer. He looked devastated, suddenly smaller than usual, pale and disgusted. He shook his head, spat at the ground, ran a hand through his hair. He could not put how he felt into words. But the tears rolling down his cheeks answered for Lucia, who hung her head. She had hurt so many people. She felt herself becoming choked up some more, and looked away.

She forced a laugh. "I suppose I am doing the world a favour. Vlad will not return to earth once I join him, because he will finally have what he has been kept in a living death for. Me."

Gabriel snapped. "Does that make you feel special, knowing that he slaughtered and killed innocent people just for you?" There was acid in his voice, and it chilled her.

"You know it doesn't," she replied sharply. "It makes me feel responsible."

For a long time, there was silence. They stood facing each other, anger visible in both faces. But gradually it melted away into something else; the love they shared.

"Please accept my decision, Gabriel," she begged in a quiet voice.

It was breaking his heart, she could see that, but he nodded reluctantly, and held her closely in a romantic hug, resting his face in her hair. "Aren't you scared?" he asked.

"I am not afraid," she whispered. A final tear escaped her eye. "I love you, Gabriel Van Helsing." Then they kissed, a long, deep, final kiss. Lucia tasted the taste she would not taste again, Gabriel. When it had finished, she pulled carefully away, and picked her double-ended stake up off the floor.

Funny how time seemed to stand still as she examined it. The end... she had been thinking about this for a long time, and yet it didn't seem like such a big deal. She didn't even have to think as she slipped the end of the weapon into her chest.

Gabriel Van Helsing caught her body as it curved towards the floor and held her in his arms, hot tears raining down on her cold form. There was a smile on her face. Her brown hair was falling back. And her amazing sapphire eyes were closed, never to look out upon the world again.

Gabriel was dying inside again, but he hoped she was happy, wherever she wound up.

**FIN.**


End file.
